L the Teacher
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Set years before the Death note series, L decides to tackle an incredible task of being an English professor at an all girls school. Adopted by Author AzureKing.
1. L's new challenge

**(Welcome everyone to a new type of crossover I've decided. Negima and Death Note are some of my favorite mangas and animes. And now this is what I believe would happen if you merge the two together.)**

One night somewhere in England inside an old building a lone figure was sitting crouched up on the floor by a computer while off to the side was a plate of sweets. This figure was a guy with messy black hair, pale skin, bags under his glazed eyes, he wore a long white shirt, worn out jeans, and was barefoot. He was typing away on the computer using only his index fingers.

"L?" a voice asked as an old man wearing glasses, and a suit enters.

"Yes Watari?" the guy at the computer asked in almost monotone.

"Forgive the intrusion L, but I couldn't help but notice you really haven't been your usual case solving self." Watari answers.

"Forgive the worry Watari, but I feel like I've entered a rut." The one known as L explains.

"A rut?" Watari asked.

"Yes, you see that pile over there." L motions to a pile of folders and files, "That was the whole list of files I was given yesterday, I managed to solve them all in less than one hour."

"Really, you've just broken your personal record. And you're not happy about it?" Watari asked.

"Happy, depressed, I don't know what to feel." L answers, "All I know is I think I've become too good at what I do. And there haven't been any recent cases that are interesting to me." L sighs.

Watari thinks hard about his employers situation and decided something, "Well how about you take a vacation for awhile, you've earned it."

"Vacation Watari, I'm not really gung-ho for that kind of stuff." L answers.

"Then how about getting an undercover job?"

"An undercover job?" L asked.

"Yes, have you ever considered teaching?" Watari asked.

"Me a teacher Watari?" L asked.

"Yes, in fact I have an old friend from Japan who is the dean of an academy that needs a new English professor." Watari continues, "How about it?"

L ponders over this realizing he's got nothing better to do with his spare time, "Al right, I guess I'll do it."

"Good, I'll make arrangements." Watari said as he exited the room.

It was three days later on the continent of Japan L and Watari had arrived. Watari was driving a limo heading for a huge campus in the distance.

"There it is, Mahora Academy." Watari told L sitting in the back, "How do you feel?" Watari asked.

"I'm not sure; I've never really been a people person before, much less with teenage girls." L answers believing he may not have the best experience.

"I know you'll do fine L." Watari said.

L looked out his tinted window seeing three teenage girls wearing the Mahora Academy Jr High dress code. One girl had long brown hair, and a cute face, the second girl hard black hair done in a side ponytail, and the third girl was red head with long pigtails, bells in her hair, and appeared to have heterochromia with a blue left eye and a green right eye.

The two girls who were running for the academy noticed the limo, "Konoka looks like we have a celebrity here." The redhead girl said.

"Ooh I wonder who it is Asuna." The brown haired girl known as Konoka said but the black haired girl held an arm out to block her.

"Ms. Konoka it's not safe to be too close to the street."

"Oh relax Setsuna." Konoka said.

When the limo stopped at a red light, Asuna and Konoka tapped on the window. L had the window rolled down. The girls looked surprised as they saw L, who wasn't the kind of person you'd expect riding in a limo.

"Blech you're not a celebrity." Asuna gagged.

"I guess not, but then again you're nowhere like one either." L answered.

The girl known as Asuna frowned with fire in her eyes and grabbed L by the shoulders, "WHAT WAS THAT PAL?!"

"Let go please, I have to be on my way!" L scowls at the girls behavior.

"Yeah Asuna, he's obviously a busy man." Konoka said.

Asuna huffs letting go as L pulled his head back into the limo rolls up the window and drives off.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Asuna asked her two friends.

"Well you have to admit Asuna you did insult him first." Konoka reminded her.

"That's besides the point!" Asuna barks.

"Um I hate to interrupt but if we don't hurry we will be late." Setsuna said.

"Oh my gosh you're right, we can't miss Takahata-sensei's class!" Asuna called as she ran off.

"Still the same." Konoka giggles as she and Setsuna rush after him.

Half an hour later at the Mahora Academy building inside the deans office, an old man with an oddly shaped head sat at a desk with another adult man by his side. While Watari and L presented themselves before the two.

"Dean Konoe it's so good to see you again." Watari said removing his hat and bowed his head before the old man."

"Indeed it has Watari, I see you've brought the famous L as promised." Dean Konoe said motioning to L.

L cleared his throat, "While I'm glad you've heard of me I'll have to ask you and the rest of the faculty to not address me as L. Instead you will refer to me as 'Ryuzaki'."

"Understood." Dean Konoe nods, "While you're here you will have Takahata here be your mentor who will guide you through the basics of teaching your selected class."

"That's encouraging." Ryuzaki replied.

Takahata presents him with some kind of journal, "This is your class roster. The class you will be teaching is my former class 2A."

Ryuzaki holds it between both his thumbs and index fingers as he opens it and sees he has about 31 students, each of them appeared unique in their own way, from having numerous hair colors, styles, and appearances. "So these are the girls I will be teaching?"

"Yes, and among them you have my granddaughter Konoka." Konoe said as Ryuzaki saw Konoka's picture along with being labeled as 'Deans granddaughter'. He recognized her being with the girl who was giving him a hard time earlier.

"Dean Konoe?" a female voice asked as a well developed woman entered the office.

"As Shizuna welcome, Ryuzaki this is Shizuna Minamoto the school nurse and counselor." Konoe introduces, "Shizuna this is our newest member of the staff Ryuzaki."

"Very nice to meet you Ryuzaki." Shizuna smiles and winks at him.

"Nice to meet you to." Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, shall we go introduce you to your class?" Takahata asked Ryuzaki.

"Let's." Ryuzaki answered as the two walked off with Ryuzaki walking like a hunchback.

As they walked through the hall Ryuzaki decided to get some info from Takahata, "Takahata is it?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Takahata asked.

"You say Class 2A was once your class right?"

"That's right."

"Well I'd like to have some information on this particular girl." He shows him the picture of Asuna in his class roster, "Student number 8; Asuna Kagurazaka."

"Oh Asuna-kun's a very lively student among students." Takahata began, "She may act a bit brash, but she's a good girl. Why do you ask?"

"I just have this feeling she's going to give me trouble." Ryuzaki answered recalling how she snapped off at him.

Soon they stopped in front of a room labeled '2A'. "This is it." Takahata said.

As Ryuzaki was about to enter he stopped in place and looked at the door carefully and looked above seeing something wedged in between the doorway and the door. He opened the door to reveal an eraser fell from above only to land in Ryuzaki's hand.

"School prank." Ryuzaki said, "An overly used one." He added until he looked down seeing some tripwire so he steps over it without triggering whatever was set up. As he entered the room he saw the girls in his roster looking at him in surprise and noticed the Asuna girl from before wide eyed, obviously she didn't expect to see him so soon.

"So this is class 2A." Ryuzaki said.

"Hey how'd you avoid my trap?" asked a pink haired girl with pigtails who appeared to be the size of a grade school kid.

"So it was you who set the trap?" Ryuzaki asked and then explained, "Well to make it simple, the door was partially open, in these classrooms the door is always shut completely. When I noticed it was partly opened I knew something was set up to go off when the door was opened. But you also set up that tripwire as insurance just in case the eraser failed."

The girls gasped in amaze seeing him able to deduce all that like a detective. They gathered around him to get a better look, until Takahata entered.

"Well-well, you girls sure know how to welcome."

Asuna's eyes lit up at the sight of the man, "Oh my gosh! I knew you were going to be our teacher Takahata!" she cheered.

"On the contrary Asuna-kun, he is going to be your teacher."

The girls looked confused while Asuna's looked distraught, "He who? Him?" she looks at Ryuzaki who presented himself at his teachers' desk.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Professor Ryuzaki, and I'm your new homeroom teacher." Ryuzaki introduced himself.

The girls of the class looked at him oddly for awhile. Not getting any reaction Ryuzaki continued, "I specialize in the field of English, let's all get along well." He adds.

The girls continued to stare at him oddly until they suddenly cheer and rush over to Ryuzaki eager to get to know him.

"Excuse me sir my name is Kazumi." A red haired student said, "Could you please tell us where you're from?" she asked holding a mike to him.

"Well in England." Ryuzaki answered.

"So you're an Englishman?" another red haired girl asked while holding cheerleader pom-poms.

"Sort of." Ryuzaki answered.

"My name's Yuna, do you place sports?" a brown haired girl named Yuna asked.

"Well I'm a skilled tennis player." Ryuzaki answered.

"My name's Ako, you should come by the Mahora sports field." A white haired girl said as the girls continued to talk with Ryuzaki.

A glasses wearing girl turned to Takahata, "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked if this kind of guy is actually going to be their teacher.

"Nope it's real." Takahata answers. "Listen up girls, be nice to Ryuzaki because he'll be teaching your class this year, try not to scare him away too quickly."

"Yes sir!" the girls answered as they continued crowding Ryuzaki until one girl broke them up.

"Ease up girls, give our professor some air." A blonde haired girl said, "Nice to meet you Ryuzaki sensei, I'm Ayaka Yukihiro; the class representative. If you ever need any help or have questions, feel free to discuss it with me."

"Thank you very much class Rep." Ryuzaki answers until Asuna pushes her way through the students to face him.

"Hold it right there, how'd you really know about that eraser?" Asuna demanded out of him.

"Didn't I already explain it, or were my words too complicated for you to understand?" Ryuzaki questioned her own intelligent.

Asuna frowns and grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar which shocked the girls, "You wanna repeat that to my face punk?!"

"Kindly take your hands off me!" Ryuzaki frowned.

"Do as he says Asuna, just because he's not Takahata-sensei doesn't mean you have to take your frustrations out on him." Ayaka orders.

"Oh cram it Goldilocks!" Asuna muttered.

"Listen up Bells, I know you've been jealous of me since day one. And newsflash you wouldn't be able to get with Takahata even if your life depended on it." Ayaka mocked.

"Al right you're dead!" Asuna growled as the two engaged in a cat fight while the other girls were rooting and cheering.

"Excuse me could you please stop?" Ryuzaki asked in a not so authority tone. The girls didn't answer, "Please stop al right?" he continued in the same tone but to no avail.

Soon he noticed that Takahata broke the fight up, "We're sorry sensei." Asuna apologized to Takahata.

"Ladies, it's not me you owe the apology." Takahata reminds them that he's not the teacher here but Ryuzaki is.

"But sensei, you didn't hear what the rat said to me earlier!" Asuna growled at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki scowled, "If I recall Ms. Kagurazaka it was you who insulted me first." Reminding her that she insulted him by gagging and claiming he wasn't a celebrity which was a sign of rudeness.

"He's right Asuna." Setsuna added.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Asuna shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Takahata finally broke it up.

Ayaka cleared her throat and bowed her head in apologetic, "My apologies Ryuzaki-sensei. I did not intend to come off like that."

"No problem." Ryuzaki said like he didn't even seem fazed by it.

Takahata and the rest of 2A turned to Asuna waiting for her to do the same. "I'm sorry to."

"Alls forgiven." Ryuzaki answered.

"Ok class back to your seats." Ayaka ordered.

So the class went to their respective seats and Takahata went to the door to leave, "I leave it all up to you sensei." He tells Ryuzaki.

"Hai." Ryuzaki nodded as Takahata left.

Ryuzaki standing by his desk looking at his students decided to start his lesson seeing how most time was wasted already. "Ok, class please turn to page sixty-five in your text books." He commanded as he took some chalk holding it in between in between him thumb and index finger like he was pinching it and started writing lessons on the chalkboard.

Asuna had kept frowning not liking this guy one bit, she decided to mess with him by flinging small pieces of eraser at the back of his head. At first Ryuzaki ignored it, but soon enough couldn't take it.

"Will whoever's flinging stuff at me kindly stop?" Ryuzaki asked.

Ayaka got up and went to the prof and whispered to him, "It's that redhead monkey girl Asuna, you have to watch yourself when around her, she's conniving and won't stop until she gets what she wants." Suddenly a book was chucked at her and she turned to Asuna in rage, "Al right red you want a war you got one!"

"Bring it on blockhead, I'm going to wipe that grin right off your face!" Asuna calls as the two engaged in another catfight.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not again."

"Don't worry sensei." A short blue haired girl tells him, "This happens all the time between them. It's never too serious."

Ryuzaki couldn't believe he actually heard that this was a normal thing. But normal or not their catfight was becoming annoying. He marches to the girls and grabs their arms.

"Let go pal this isn't your business." Asuna shouted.

Ryuzaki gripped her arm tighter, "I'm your sensei, it is my business!" he frowns at her which sort of scared her and got the other girls cautious until the bell ring.

"Class is over!" The girls cheer.

Ryuzaki sighed not being able to do anything about it. Soon the door opened and Takahata and Watari entered, "Well girls how was class?" Takahata asked.

Before Ryuzaki could say anything Asuna stepped in, "Class was wonderful Takahata-sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei is such an effective teacher."

"Well good to see all of you getting along so well." Takahata smiled as he left while Asuna turned back to Ryuzaki giving him a dirty face. Ryuzaki scowled knowing he was right about Asuna giving him trouble.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have to be going now." Ryuzaki told the girls.

"See you later sensei." The girls said as he left with Watari.

As Ryuzaki and Watari walked through the hall Watari had to know how the day went, "So how was your first class Ryuzaki?"

"For my first class Watari it didn't exactly go how I wished it." Ryuzaki answered.

"Oh well tomorrow's another day." Watari comforts him.

Later on Ryuzaki was sitting outside at the School's statue eating a bar of chocolate, until he looked by the stairs seeing a purple haired girl carrying a tall stack of books and looked like she was barely able to keep them all steady. "That girl's in my class." He said looking at his roster and found her, "Number 27; Nodoka Miyazaki. Doesn't she know it's dangerous to carry that many books all at once, especially going down stairs?" he asked himself and he stood up walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

Nodoka started loosing balance until she fell from the top of the stairs screaming and was falling right for the ground until she landed in the arms of Ryuzaki. "You ok?" Ryuzaki asked.

Nodoka saw who's arms she was in a blushed deeply, but if that wasn't enough Asuna was right there obviously witnessing the whole scene. Ryuzaki noticed the position he was in with Nodoka, "This is awkward." He said.

**(And there's part one folks. I know this isn't the kind of thing you'd expect but I go with what comes to me. To clear things up this takes place years before the Kira case. I know this may not have Negi, but this is L's story, he's the main protagonist. I'm not sure if I even want to pair L up with anybody in this Fic. So until next time people.)**


	2. Welcoming party

**(Welcome back everyone to another installment, I know not many seemed interested in chapter one, but I'll still try to continue it.)**

_Last time super detective genius L decided to take up the task of being an English professor at the Mahora Academy. Assigned to a class of thirty-one girls the great detective must face this challenge._

L or Ryuzaki who had just caught Nodoka Miyazaki before she fell and almost broke her head, but didn't go unnoticed by Asuna.

"Hello Asuna." Ryuzaki said plainly.

"What were you doing to bookworm?!" Asuna shouts.

"Saving her life of course, otherwise she could've broken her head." Ryuzaki answered.

"How'd you even know she was going to fall in the beginning?" Asuna asked still unconvinced.

"Well she was carrying too many books for her delicate form to support, and standing by the edge of the stairs didn't help it at all, so I deduced that this would be the spot she would fall to." Ryuzaki explained it.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Asuna asks with a scowl.

"That's because I am." Ryuzaki answered as he sat Nodoka down, "You should be more careful next time Miyazaki-san."

"Um hai, arigato sensei." Nodoka said nervously.

"If you'll all excuse me now, I better go." Ryuzaki said as he walked off.

Asuna and Nodoka watched as the Prof left them, suddenly Konoka approached, "Asuna!"

"Oh Konoka?"

"There you are, come on everyone's waiting for you." Konoka said until she noticed Nodoka picking up her books, "What happened here?"

"I don't even know how to describe it." Asuna sighed.

Later on Ryuzaki was walking along Mahora Academy taking in the surroundings, "So much bigger than the Wammy House." He says to himself until he looks up seeing Watari. "Ryuzaki your presence is requested immediately."

"Very well Watari." Ryuzaki answers as he follows his guardian.

The two walk into a building where Watari lead Ryuzaki down a hall, "Where are you taking me to Watari?"

"I thought we'd have some dinner here." Watari said as he opened the doors to another room.

Upon opening the doors party poppers started popping and streamers were released, inside was all of class 2A, along with Takahata and Shizuna.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy Ryuzaki-sensei!" the students cheered.

Ryuzaki even though he didn't show a surprised look was still surprised and turned to Watari, "Did you know about this Watari?"

"Forgive me, but they asked me to keep it a secret." Watari bows his head.

Ryuzaki then saw the two twin girls pulling him inside, "Come on sensei right this way." The one twin with the pigtails said.

"The guest of honor sits here in the middle." The Kazumi girl said pulling up a chair for him.

"Arigato." Ryuzaki said as he climbed into the chair sitting in his crouching position.

"What're you doing sitting like a vulture?" Asuna asked.

"Forgive me but I have to sit like this." Ryuzaki explained, "If I sit like everybody else my intelligence goes down by forty percent."

They looked to him almost like he was crazy but said nothing, "Well now that the guest of honor has arrived the festivities can begin!" Kazumi announces and the girls cheer.

Ryuzaki took a drink given to him by a short blue haired girl. When he drank from the cup he coughed it up, "What did you just give me?"

"It's hot cola, like hot chocolate only different." The girl answered in a monotone like voice almost like his.

The Class rep Ayaka scowled, "Yue he's our honored guest, not a guinea pig for your dumb experiments!"

Soon Ryuzaki noticed numerous types of sweets were set up on the table, and he took a bite out of a pastry, "Mmm, delicious your cafeteria food's better than most ones."

"That's no cafeteria food." A Chinese girl with buns in her hair said while standing next to a slight portly girl. "Everything was made from scratch especially for you by us members of the Mahora Cooking club."

"I see very amazing." Ryuzaki said with a bit of a mouth full, "Let's see you're number nineteen Lingshen Chao." He motions to the Chinese girl and then turned to the portly one, "And you're number thirty Satsuki Yotsuba."

"Wow sensei you've memorized our names already." The class rep says happily.

"It's my job a homeroom teacher isn't it?" Ryuzaki asked until a gong was banged on, "What's that?" he raised a brow.

Suddenly another Chinese girl swings in wearing a training outfit and starts going at it with Lingshen. Ryuzaki sighed, "Not more fighting."

"Oh don't worry sensei that's not fighting it's a routine for your honor." Ayaka explains as Ryuzaki noticed they were performing a Chinese martial arts routine.

When the two finished they bowed their heads to Ryuzaki who gave a light applaud, "Not bad, seat number twelve Fei Ku."

"Yup but get a load of this from me number sixteen Makie Sasaki." A pink haired girl said. She wore a gymnastics leotard and holding a ribbon. She started performing some amazing routines using her ribbon showing off grace.

"Very remarkable skill and grace." Ryuzaki said.

As the festivities continued he watched as numerous other girls perform routines for him such as student number twenty eight Natsumi Murakami performing a scene from some kind of play.

"Watch out cause here we go!" another red haired girl said as she and two others came up wearing cheerleader outfits and waving pom poms around performing cheer routines.

When they struck a pose Ryuzaki lightly clapped, "Well done number seven Misa Kakizaki." He motions to the violet haired girl, "Madoka Kugimiya classmate eleven." He motions to short haired one, "And number seventeen Sakurako Shiina Mahora cheerleaders." He motions to the red head.

Stepping up was a dark skinned girl with some kind of markings under her eyes, one resembling a tear drop, and another was a green stripe going down her other eye. She was dressed in a circus jester's outfit performing lots of magic tricks.

"So this is your talent number thirty one Zazie Rainyday." Ryuzaki said as the girl bowed her head.

As the festivities were going on Nodoka approached the professor, "Uh excuse me Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Oh Miyazaki-san, how're you?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm fine, and also I never got the chance to thank you for saving me today." Nodoka said. "So here, these are discount coupons from the school bookstore, it's not much but…"

"Arigato Miyazaki-san, I always enjoy a good book." Ryuzaki thanked her.

"Wow, for Bookworm that's like getting to first base." Kakizaki jokes.

Nodoka blushed embarrassingly while the other girls laugh. Ryuzaki watches them expecting this typical Jr. High school behavior from girls.

Ayaka clears her throat, "Sensei, in dedication of your arrival to class 2A I wish to present you with this." She declared revealing a bronze bust of Ryuzaki's head with his same facial appearance.

The girls looked surprised and shocked while Ryuzaki looked at it with a blank look. Asuna the stormed up to the class rep, "She sees a boy and trouts out her bust!"

Ayaka frowns, "At least I have one!"

This resulted in another catfight between the two girls and Ryuzaki just watched it happened. While in the back Takahata, Shizuna, and Watari watched.

"Seems the class is already starting to warm up to Ryuzaki." Shizuna said.

"Yup, better than they ever warmed up to me." Takahata said, "He may very well do better with them than I did."

"Yes, well I'm sure Ryuzaki will be just fine with them." Watari adds.

Makie then comes up from behind Ryuzaki putting an arm around him, "Sensei, I need your birthday, your favorite color, and your blood type please."

Then the two girls Kakizaki and Yuna approached as well, "Would you be interested in a love compatibility test?" Kakizaki asked.

"In case you're wondering, I'm a wolf with high mobility." Yuna adds earning a few chuckles.

"That's good to know." Ryuzaki answered plainly.

As it was already dark out everyone met outside the building, "Wow that was some party, we should throw another one real soon right sensei?" Makie asked Ryuzaki.

"What's the point of throwing a welcoming party if I'm already been welcomed?" he asked not seeing why they'd need to.

"Don't be silly, you can never feel too welcomed at Mahora." Yuna replies.

"Well it's getting late I should be going." Takahata says, "If you have any questions Ryuzaki feel free to see me." He said walking off.

"Of course Takahata." Ryuzaki answered.

Ryuzaki was then approached by a long brown haired girl who was student number twenty one; Chizuru Naba, and a brainy girl who was called Satomi Hakase; student number twenty four.

"If you don't mind me masking, where're you going to live sensei?" Chizuru asked.

"Will you be in a faculty residence, or are you planning on staying in your own private apartment off campus?" The Satomi girl asked.

"Well it's already been decided, I've rented out an apartment off campus." Ryuzaki explained, "Well Watari, we better get going."

"Yes Ryuzaki." Watari bows his head to the girls and the two walk off.

Asuna and Konoka watched as the two left, "What's up with him, and who's that old guy with him?"

"Maybe he's his father." Konoka suggests.

"No way you see his age he's old enough to be his grandfather!" Asuna replies.

"His age is definitely on par with Takahata." Ayaka adds just to smite Asuna.

"You take that back about Takahata-sensei you ugly cow!" Asuna growled as the two engaged in another cat fight.

While watching from aside where two other students, one was short Caucasian with long bleach blonde hair, and green eyes, the second one was tall with long bright green hair, with two long things sticking out of her head.

"Ryuzaki-sensei seems to be very intriguing, don't you think so master?" the taller girl asks the short one.

"He's very strange if that's what you mean Chachamaru, but still I look forward to what he can do as a teacher." The girl smirks.

Meanwhile at an apartment rented out by Ryuzaki and Watari, the genius was at a laptop on the floor typing some stuff up. "Well Ryuzaki I sure hope this semester will do well for you."

"I hope so to Watari." Ryuzaki said taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

**(And that's the chapter, anyone who's interested feel free to read.)**


	3. L's hectic day

**(Hey guys, been a long time since I updated this. I was preoccupied with other matters.)**

The morning after Ryuzaki's welcoming party, he was already on his way to his classroom ready to teach his class meanwhile inside the 2-A room Asuna was grumbling still not liking the idea of Ryuzaki as their teacher instead of Takahata.

"This bites ever since the jerk came here it's been a disaster." She starts, "We've gotta find a way to get rid of him somehow."

"Relax it's not so bad, I think Ryuzaki's kinda funny." Konoka said.

"Clowns are funny!" Asuna replied.

Ryuzaki soon entered the classroom, what was shocking to the class was he seemed to be wearing the same clothes he wore from yesterday. Nodoka called out to the students, "Teacher approaches, all rise. Attention."

Ryuzaki looks at them, "You have it down well." He said plainly.

"Bow." Nodoka adds and the girls do so.

"Good morning sensei." The girls said.

"Good morning girls." Ryuzaki replied.

"Take your seats." Nodoka finished as they all sat down.

Ryuzaki picks up his book holding it in his pinching fashion with both hands, "Today let's turn to page 128 in our texts." And soon Ryuzaki was reciting a poem in perfect English and impressed the students with his words.

"_The fall of Jason the flower. Spring came. Jason the flower was born on the branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends."_

"Now which of you can translate this passage into Japanese? Anyone?" Ryuzaki asked as he looked amongst his students to see which would do so. His gaze then fell upon Asuna was trying not to make eye contact, "Asuna-san perhaps?"

"Why do I have to?" Asuna lashes out.

"Because it would be a good opportunity for you." Ryuzaki replied plainly.

"Opportunity for you to ruin my life?" Asuna barked.

"No, to show your classmates what you can do." Ryuzaki answered.

"You might as well not bother sensei." Ayaka started, "She obviously doesn't know the answer, why not let me do it."

"Stick it Blondie he called on me!" Asuna said as decided to do it only to show the class rep off.

"_Jason was… on the flower… and fell. Then spring came? Jason and the flower."_ She started, _"Let's see… They ate brunch on the tall tree… And then there were bones… Hundreds of them?"_ she said obviously not well at translating.

"I'm sorry Asuna but that isn't right." Ryuzaki answered.

"What?" Asuna barked.

"I guess this isn't your strongest field." Ryuzaki added getting a laugh out of the students.

"If you think she's bad at English Lit, you should see her in Algebra class." Misa Kakizaki added.

"And economics." Yue Ayase added.

"And science and history." Lingshen added.

"Girls you're being to rough on her." Ayaka started, "She does excel in P.E."

"And what's wrong with that?" Asuna shouted.

"Nothing if you throw stuff for a living, oh wait you do." Ayaka said to spite the enraged redhead.

"Ok that's it, you die!" Asuna growled at the class rep.

"Al right break it up so we can get on with the lesson." Ryuzaki said without showing too much authority.

"And you, you did this just to embarrass me didn't you?" Asuna grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar.

"Please let go of me, I am the teacher." Ryuzaki reminds her.

"Like I care!" Asuna barked before going back to her seat and fumed at the poor detective as he continued his lesson.

Soon later on Ryuzaki was by the school statue going over his notes, "That Asuna, why can't she be like the other girls and not give me trouble?"

"Um Ryuzaki sensei?" a voice asked.

Ryuzaki turned to see Nodoka, Yue, and their friend Haruna, "Sorry to bug you, but we have a question about what we studied in class."

"Yes number fourteen Haruna Saotome, what did you want to know?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Actually Nodoka's the one with the question." Haruna replied.

"Hello Sensei." Nodoka bowed her head in respect.

"Nodoka, something's different about you." Ryuzaki said looking at Nodoka and realized he could finally see her eyes, "It's your hair isn't it, not a bad look."

Nodoka blushed as Haruna and Yue pull the bangs out of Nodoka's face to expose her whole face.

"I know doesn't she look cute?" Haruna asked, "She's got such a great face, but you'd never know, she's always hiding behind her bangs."

Nodoka couldn't take this anymore and ran off, "Nodoka?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Sorry about this sensei." Haruna said as she and Yue hurried after her.

"That was very awkward." Ryuzaki said until his cellphone rang and he answered it, "Yes? Dean Konoe, yes I'll be right over." He said hanging up and left for the headmasters' office.

When he arrived he had just received an order from the headmaster, "You want me to dispose of this?" he holds up a vial containing a liquid substance.

"Yes, that vial contains a very strong aphrodisiac I had made by Shizuna, but she said it was too strong to use, so I'd like you to be the one to dispose of it, think of it as your next task as a teacher." Dean Konoe instructs.

"Very well." Ryuzaki answered as he took the vial and left the office.

"An aphrodisiac huh?" he asks himself looking at the vial until he spotted Asuna, "Good afternoon Asuna-san."

"Now what do you want, come to ruin my life even more?" Asuna grumbles.

"Actually I have a job to do, I have to dispose of this aphrodisiac." Ryuzaki explained holding up the vial, "You know this may be what you could use to win the heart of Takahata."

"What was that?" Asuna barked as she grabbed the vial and poured it down Ryuzaki's throat.

"Why did you just do that?" Ryuzaki asked.

"As payback for humiliating me in class." Asuna said.

Ryuzaki noticed that Asuna wasn't falling for him, "It doesn't work, how odd."

"Then it was a dud, I can't believe you actually tried to trick me with…" Asuna started until she saw Konoka nuzzle with Ryuzaki's face with Ryuzaki not even trying to do anything about it.

"Ryuzaki-kun." Konoka squealed, "I never realized it until now sensei but up close you've got to be the cutest most loveable guy I've ever seen!"

"Konoka?" Asuna was confused but Ayaka was right behind them and looked furious.

"Konoka you let go him this instant or I'm going to tell the dean!" Ayaka ordered, "This is so not appropriate he's our teacher!"

"But I can't help it, he's so dreamy." She replied turning Ryuzaki to face Ayaka who started blushing.

The class rep got down on one knee presenting the prof with a bouquet of roses, "Please accept these as a token of my undying love sensei."

"You've got to be kidding me." Asuna said unable to accept what's happening, but realized the Mahora cheerleading trio was right behind her.

"Sensei." They cheered while blushing.

Sakurako holds out a plate with shortcake on it, "Sensei I know how much you love sweets so try this shortcake I made in Home Ec."

Kakizaki holds up a blue shirt, "Oh how about trying on this shirt I made it'll go great with your jeans."

"Let's show you." Madoka said as they try to get Ryuzaki's shirt off but the prof gets out of their grip.

"Sorry girls but I have business elsewhere." Ryuzaki said as he rushed off not showing fear for his life.

"Ryuzaki-kun wait!" the students cry as they rush after him.

Asuna watches as the five girls chased after Ryuzaki, "So it does work."

Ryuzaki ran through the hall in a very odd fashion still with a hunched over back while swinging his arms oddly. 'I hate having to run.' He thought until he spotted Nodoka in the hall. "Nodoka-san, I need you to keep me hidden."

"Hidden from who sensei?" Nodoka asked concerned.

"Explain later, hiding is the objective." Ryuzaki replied.

Soon Nodoka brought Ryuzaki into the library and locked the door, "Don't worry sensei I locked it so they won't know you're in here."

"Thank you very much Nodoka-san." Ryuzaki said and looked around the library, "Such a large library Mahora has, I'm impressed." He said and looked at Nodoka who looked just the same as the other girls, blushing and love struck. "I better go." Ryuzaki said running away only to crash into a shelf of books with Nodoka as well.

Asuna was looking for Ryuzaki until she heard two screams come from the library, she tried to open it but it was locked, "Locked, al right time to do it the hard way!"

Meanwhile back inside Ryuzaki was laying on a pile of books with Nodoka on top of him looking him in the eyes, "You know I've never been alone with a man before."

"I understand, though I'm not the best choice for your first time, you're my student, and I'm you're teacher." Ryuzaki explained, "You'll hate me after this."

"You're probably right." Nodoka said leaning closer, "Wait, you're wrong I could never hate you."

'Why did I choose to take this job again?' Ryuzaki asked himself.

Suddenly the doors of the library broke down all because of Asuna's kick which startled Nodoka who passed out and Ryuzaki looked to the doorway.

"Nice kick." Ryuzaki said.

Asuna noticed him in an awkward position with Nodoka, "Again?"

"This wasn't my fault." Ryuzaki said.

Asuna sighed, "Well it was my fault for making you drink it, so call it even." She said helping Ryuzaki up along with Nodoka, meanwhile Konoka and the girls who were affected snapped out of it.

Soon after returning Nodoka to the dorms Ryuzaki headed back to his apartment where Watari finished making Ryuzaki his favorite dishes, "Good evening Ryuzaki how was today?"

"Hectic Watari." Ryuzaki sighed as he sat down on the floor and started eating.

"Oh my I hope nothing bad happened." Watari said worried.

"Not too bad, something good did come out of it, I think I may have made a friend." Ryuzaki said looking at his class book with words written underneath Asuna's and Nodoka's pictures. Under Asuna's name was 'A good person & has strong kick', while under Nodoka's name was 'Sweet girl'.

**(And that's the chapter, for those who read it I hope you enjoy.)**


	4. Tutors and Baths

**(How's it going guys, sorry I don't update this as much as I'd wish. But I'm back with another chapter.)**

At Ryuzaki's apartment one night the undercover teacher himself was going over some class papers for tomorrow until Watari came by.

"Ryuzaki is everything ok?" Watari asked.

"Yes Watari just going over the test scores, and I'm amazed to see how good a majority of these girls are, however five students in particular are bringing down their class average more than anyone." Ryuzaki explained.

"Oh my, which students?" Watari asked.

"These five." Ryuzaki held up a paper with a list of the girls names and scores. The five students listed were Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Fei Ku, Makie Sasaki, and Kaede Nagase.

"This is troubling Ryuzaki it'd be a shame if their poor grades brought down their whole class while they work so hard." Watari said.

"I know, and I know just the way to help their grades, after school tutoring." Ryuzaki explained, "Takahata suggested it."

"Well good luck tomorrow." Watari tells the detective.

"Arigato Watari, I'll need it." Ryuzaki answered knowing if Asuna was going to be involved he won't be getting it easy.

The next morning after everyone was given their tests back those who scored under thirty percent were to stay behind, and it was Asuna, Ku, Kaede, Makie, and Yue.

'So this squad was formed.' Ryuzaki thought as the five students stood together and imagined them wearing colored body Super Sentai outfits.

Asuna was wearing red, Ku was in yellow, Kaede was in blue, Makie was in pink, and Yue was wearing black.

Yue declared, "We members of class 2A will be hence known as the Mighty Morphin Baka Rangers.

Asuna shouted, "Hey I didn't agree to this!"

Fei Ku calms her, "Come on Asuna take it easy."

"Yeah we voted without you, but if you want blue I'll be happy to trade." Kaede said.

"That's not the point!" Asuna protested.

"Ok class we'll have a ten point quiz." Ryuzaki explained, "You may leave when you score six or higher."

"No problem." Makie said.

"Leave it to us." Fei Ku added.

"Hey prof." Asuna pulls Ryuzaki aside, "What's this all about?"

"After school tutor sessions, to help you all with your grades of course." Ryuzaki answered.

"The only one I like having after school lessons with is Takahata-sensei!" Asuna responds loudly.

"Well such a shame, what would Takahata sensei say if he found out the very student who admires him has slipping grades?" Ryuzaki asked her using reverse psychology.

"What you wouldn't!" Asuna protests but sees no way out of it and gives in.

Ryuzaki sat by his desk while the five Bakas sat down while Haruna and Nodoka sat in the back to wait for Yue to finish. "You may begin." Ryuzaki orders and the five got to work.

After two minutes Yue put down her pencil and stood up, "Finished sensei."

"That was fast, al right then Yue let's have a look." Ryuzaki said as he looked over her test to determine her score, "Well Yue you got nine right therefore you pass." He said and Yue's two friends cheered. "I should expect you to work harder next time."

"Don't count on it sir, studying isn't my specialty." Yue replied, "If you'll excuse me." She did a bow before leaving.

Haruna and Nodoka approached him, "Don't worry sensei Yue's smart just lazy." Haruna said as she left to catch up with her friend while Nodoka bowed and left.

"In finished!" Fei Ku called.

"Me to." Makie called.

"Same here!" Kaede called as well.

Sadly for the three they each scored 3-4 points on theirs, "Sorry girls but you'll be staying a bit longer." Ryuzaki said and the three felt embarrassed. He looked across to the side seeing Asuna trying hard while not even making eye contact with him.

Another few minutes later Kaede and Fei Ku stood before Ryuzaki eager to hear their grades this time, "Well girls you both got an eight so you pass, what a big improvement." Ryuzaki said.

"We couldn't have done it without Ryuzaki-sensei huh?" Fei Ku asked Kaede.

"Yup he's good." Kaede agreed.

"Come now girls you did good because you worked hard." Ryuzaki replied.

"Nope you got the talent." Kaede said making it out like he made it easy for them so they wouldn't have to work hard.

"Yup." Fei Ku agreed.

Soon Ryuzaki finished Makie's, "Makie-san you squeaked by with a six." Ryuzaki said even though she passed, she barely did.

"Don't worry sensei I'll try harder next time." Makie assured him but really knew she probably wouldn't. As she left Ryuzaki looked to see Asuna still at her seat.

"Well Asuna it's just you now." Ryuzaki said.

Asuna sighed as she continued working, for an hour she was working while Ryuzaki was dropping multiple sugar cubes in his cup of tea. Finally Asuna stood up.

"You're finished?" Ryuzaki asked as he looked at it, when he finished he sighed, "Sorry Asuna, only one point."

"What?" Asuna screeched, "After all that work?"

"Don't feel too bad Asuna, after all not everybody can ace on their first try." Ryuzaki said but didn't make her feel any better.

"Ryuzaki!" a voice called and Takahata looked in the room, "How's it going?"

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna gasped.

"Good afternoon Takahata." Ryuzaki said.

"Ah down to just Asuna-kun eh?" the teacher noticed, "Don't make it trouble for Ryuzaki-sensei now." He said.

"Sensei I wasn't!" Asuna protested not wanting him to think she was being a burden.

"Well keep up the work you two." Takahata said before leaving.

Asuna looked down in humiliation while Ryuzaki turned to her, "Don't take it so hard Asuna it'll be fine."

"Nothing will be fine!" Asuna whined storming out.

"Asuna!" Ryuzaki called but didn't even try to go after her. He sighed, "Teenage girls, always sensitive."

Knowing it was pointless to try and reason with her of all the students he decided to head back to his rented apartment. Watari was sitting on the couch reading a book until he spotted Ryuzaki entering, "Welcome back Ryuzaki how did your tutoring sessions go?"

"It went well Watari, until it was down to Asuna who just ran off after Takahata paid us a visit." Ryuzaki said.

"I hope the girl's ok." Watari said worried for the girl.

"She should be just fine." Ryuzaki answered, "According to her roommate Konoka, she's quick to get over things such as this."

"Well that's a relief." Watari sighed in relief knowing this won't put a further strain in Ryuzaki's relationship with a student. "Although Ryuzaki I have a little request of you, a request I better give before someone else does."

"Yes Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I feel for once in a long time you should probably take a bath." Watari suggested, "Even though your body is incapable of producing body odor what would the girls think if they knew their homeroom teacher doesn't clean himself?"

"Not that they would ever find out about that Watari, but if you insist that I do, then I guess I'll have to." Ryuzaki sighed.

"And might I suggest using the girls bathhouse it's much bigger and luxurious than here." Watari made another suggestion.

"Watari there's a reason it's known as the 'girls' bathhouse." Ryuzaki answered pointing out an important fact.

"Yes, but I don't think the girls will be there at this moment, make it a quick one and you'll be out in time before they make it there." Watari explained.

Taking his handler's advice he went right over to the girls dorm and enters the bath house with his clothes in a basket and he was wearing a towel around his waist while carrying cleaning supplies in his odd fashion.

"This might be an experience." He said to himself but still wasn't sure as he crouched under a shower head as the water poured on him he carefully lathered a bit of shampoo in his hand and he did his hair and rinsed. "The girls are lucky to have a giant bathhouse all to their selves." He said to himself until he heard footsteps approaching.

"This is not good." Ryuzaki said still in monotone not realizing how he should be reacting to such a situation before he hid around a pillar.

He took a small glance as he watched the girls bathe, some were in the stalls letting water pour on them, shampooing their hair, cleaning their bodies, and some were in the pool. What made Ryuzaki a bit cautious was the fact some of them didn't have towels around their bodies.

He started overhearing their conversations and one perked him up, "So girls what do you think of Ryuzaki-sensei?" Konoka asked the library girls.

"Sensei well he's uh?" Nodoka stuttered not sure what to answer until Asuna shot up.

"He's a no good troublemaker that's what he is!"

"Asuna, how can you say that?" Konoka asked.

"She's got a point Asuna." Haruna added, "If you think about it only you seem to have a problem with sensei openly."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asuna demanded.

"Basically what she's saying Asuna is that ever since sensei arrived only you seem to look for the worst in him." Setsuna translated.

"Don't tell me you have no problem with the weirdo!" Asuna called to Setsuna.

"He's not that weird, once you get around his bizarre habits he's actually kind of cool." Haruna said, "Like a bishonen."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Asuna started whining.

"There's one thing that I seemed to have noticed." Yue spoke up, "Getting a good look at our sensei he doesn't appear to be the age of a regular teacher."

"Come to think of it Yue he does look like the age of a college teenager." Ayaka added listening on their conversation about Ryuzaki.

Haruna smirked, "I wonder if he's interested in someone."

"Haruna what're you saying?" Nodoka gasped.

"That is sick and wrong!" Asuna shouted.

"I agree, besides if Ryuzaki deserves a girl it would have to be someone with perfect proportions inside and out." Ayaka declared.

Haruna turned to Nodoka and Konoka, "But don't you think my breasts are bigger?"

Ayaka spoke up, "If size was everything than a cow would do just fine!"

Ryuzaki who listened looked mildly disturbed by where the conversation just went, 'Is this really what girls talk about while they bathe together?' he thinks.

Ayaka continued lecturing the four girls on how she's got a better body, "When it comes to superiority and real size I win hands down, maybe others could win by bust line, but that's because they're fat."

Haruna taking that as an insult stood up, "Al right Class rep if it's a challenge you want then you got it!"

Chizuru who had been watching by the pool asked curiously, "What's going on?"

Yue answered her, "It's kind of confusing but I think the girl who has the biggest boobs gets to have Ryuzaki-sensei."

That suddenly got the attention of every girl in class 2A, Makie who finished shampooing her hair looked to the girls next to her, "What's up, I missed something good didn't I?"

Sakurako explained the news, "Whoever has the biggest boobs gets to have Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Gets to have?" Makie cheered.

"In other words you get to do anything you want with him right?" Fei Ku asked already thinking of what she'd do if she had that chance.

"Like he has to do your homework?" Natsumi asked if that was an option.

Kaede got between them and pointed out a fact before any of that can happen, "First of all how do we figure out who has bigger boobs?"

They heard snickering at it came from none other than Kazumi, "If its data on the Class 2A students you want look no further."

"And the paparazzi strikes again." Fei Ku said seeing it coming.

"I only look for the truth." Kazumi said taking pride in her job as a journalist.

"So who's the biggest?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah you gonna tell us or what?" Haruna asked eager to know.

Kazumi looks at her notes, "Al right I've done numerous studies and according to my calculations the student with the biggest breasts in class 2A…" she started making everyone gather around, "Is Chizuru Naba!" she announced and every girl turned to Chizuru.

"So Chizuru wins?" Natsumi asked.

Kaede nodded, "Yup it looks like she gets to keep the prof all to herself."

"Oh my." Chizuru blushed in embarrassment.

Ayaka shot up in outrage, "There's no way, I think your data is outdated. We're all still growing I want a retrial!"

Asuna finally couldn't take it, "You are all idiots, that's disgusting making a breast contest over our teacher!"

"Look who's talking Asuna if it were Takahata you'd be all for it!" Ayaka shot back as the two engaged in their quarrel.

Ryuzaki noticed every girls attention shifted to Asuna's and Ayaka's fight, "There attentions are diverted, now's my chance." He said to himself as he tried to creep away.

Unfortunately for him someone caught his appearance, "Ryuzaki-sensei?" Konoka asked.

Everyone's attention turned to where she was looking at they spotted Ryuzaki standing waist in a towel.

"Evening all?" Ryuzaki said not sure what to say.

Kaede spoke, "Ryuzaki-sensei did you come here to join us for a bath?"

"No actually I…" Ryuzaki tried to explain but the girls started cutting him off.

"Come on sensei, I'll wash your back for you." Makie offered.

"Yeah and I can do your hair for you." Yuna offered.

Asuna stormed passed them, "You perverted hentai! Making a fool out of me in front of Takahata-sensei wasn't enough for you, now you came here to peep on us!"

"I deny those accusations Asuna." Ryuzaki answered.

"Don't think you can talk your way out of this one you letch!" Asuna ran for Ryuzaki.

"Asuna I wouldn't run in here if I were you this is a bathhouse." Ryuzaki tried to warn her.

But it was too late Asuna had stepped on a bar of soap on the floor and started sliding across the place and flew right out the door. "Well that takes care of the noise problem." Ayaka said thankful for that.

"Well I better be going." Ryuzaki said ready to leave until Yuna and Ako take him by the arms.

"Don't be silly sensei you're welcome to join us." Yuna said dragging him along with Ako to a stool.

"But I'm your teacher and you're my students." Ryuzaki said.

"Only in the classroom sensei, class is over now." Ako said as they sat him on the stool.

"Don't worry we'll be gentle." Sakurako said as the girls started to clean their teacher while he sat in his crouching position doing nothing.

About an hour later Ryuzaki returned back to his apartment where Watari was waiting, "Hello Ryuzaki did you get cleaned up?"

"Yes, twice in fact." Ryuzaki said not wanting to tell him about how the girls bathed him. 'I don't think I can take this.' He thought after experiencing a bath with girls.

**(That's the chapter. I know L probably doesn't bathe at all, but come on with his character flaws and such you can barely make him do anything. Oh well tune in next time everybody.)**


	5. Dodge Brawl

**(Hello once again everyone, I got another chapter just for all of you and I hope you're ready for it.)**

One afternoon on Mahora's school grounds Ryuzaki was sitting on a bench reading a little book and taking a few notes, 'Afternoon's here at Mahora are very peaceful, I guess being a teacher isn't so bad after all.' He thought until he heard a lot of complaints going around. He looked ahead seeing a few of his students such as Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira who were in a stare down with a few older girls wearing a different uniform. "Those girls are from the High School section of Mahora, the one up front is Eiko, and judging from the way they are behaving a brawl is most likely to engage, well I cannot allow that on my authority as teacher." He said getting up from the bench and tries to run over to them in a hunched over fashion.

"You little babies really want to take us on?" the lead High School girl asked.

Ryuzaki's students glared angry at her until he called over, "Hey there hold it, back away!" he ordered a bit un-commanding.

"Ryuzaki?" Makie asked.

"So that's him?" one of the high school girls asked.

"The new professor?" another asked.

Ryuzaki finally reached them, "Violence will not be held here on school grounds unless you're willing to make me mad." He said without showing even a hint of getting mad.

Ryuzaki's students look worried not wanting to upset their teacher, while the lead high school girl approached, "So this is the teacher they're all talking about?"

Ryuzaki noticed the high school girls gaze was on him in a creepy way, "Could you girls please not stare at me like that it's rude." He said until he found himself being huddled by the girls who were checking him out.

"You're so handsome; you must be like the youngest teacher here." Eiko cheered hugging him.

"He's too cute to function!" another high school girl adds while hugging him.

Ryuzaki's student's stood by watching not sure what to do until a volleyball nails Eiko in her head.

"Al right who wants to die?" Eiko shouted.

Ryuzaki saw the ball came from the combined throw of Asuna and Ayaka, "Sorry to interrupt but I think this has gone on long enough." Ayaka started, "The young women of class 2A come here everyday so I strongly suggest you old hags go back to the high school and think about why you so desperately need to recapture you youth."

"Oh yeah why don't you make us?" a high school student asked.

"Class rep I don't think your reasoning is helping." Ryuzaki said.

"And another thing, how dare you place your hands on Ryuzaki sensei!" Ayaka continued, "You better…" she continued until Asuna pushed her out of the way, "Al right Ayaka we get it you like him now shut up."

"Ignore my street smart friend, but the fact that remains is you should get lost before we have to kick your blue-skirted butts." Asuna started.

"Oh this cannot go well." Ryuzaki said to himself.

"We've heard of you two, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro." Eiko started, "You two may only be in middle school but you're already notorious for being pig-headed."

"So you two have renowned reputations?" Ryuzaki asked his two students until Eiko explained.

"Everyone in the school knows about the troublesome antics you two have committed, and in any case." She said as she held Ryuzaki close while the prof didn't even bother to try and break lose. "You greedy girls have been keeping this adorable teacher all to yourselves for way to long. So it's our turn to play with him now." She said and turned to Ryuzaki pecking him on his left temple.

This only infuriated Ayaka seeing an older student do that to her own teacher, she ran up to Eiko knocking the genius detective out of her hands and fought with her, "Get your lecherous paws off him!" she argued as Asuna jumped in to help the class rep.

"Girls, girls please!" Ryuzaki tried to stop them but to no avail.

Just as things was about to get out of hands Takahata showed up and pulled Asuna and Ayaka back, "You girls sure aren't lacking energy I'll say that much." Takahata said.

"Takahata-sensei." Asuna gasped.

Ryuzaki sighed seeing someone with authority show up to stop the madness, "Getting into schoolyard brawls is hardly the ladylike behavior I've grown to respect."

"You're right sorry sensei." Asuna said blushing.

Takahata turned to the high school girls, "And you, I'm sorry about my former students misconduct, but then again you older students should know better than to pick on middle schoolers don't you?"

Eiko sighed, "Yes sir." She said as the high school girls left.

Ryuzaki finally got up and looked at Takahata thinking, 'Incredible, I was useless and he handled it like he was made to do it. I admire that.'

Takahata looked to Ryuzaki who was concerned until Takahata winked knowing that Ryuzaki will one day be able to handle things without him around.

Later on in the girls changing room the girls were getting into their gym clothes while Asuna was swooning on Takahata, "Takahata-sensei is so good at what he does isn't he? He has such a commanding voice."

Konoka who'd been listening to her spoke up, "Wow you still got it bad for him huh, and I thought you changed to Ryuzaki, he's cute to."

Asuna grumbled, "Cute as an annoying relative, but compared to his teaching abilities he's about as good as a pimple on prom night."

"Come on don't you think you're being too hard on him?" Konoka asked.

Kakizaki butted in on their conversation, "But she's got a point Konoka, even you have to admit Ryuzaki's teaching skills leave plenty to be desired."

"Hey what'd you expect he's still new here it's not his fault." Madoka added in a bit of defense for Ryuzaki.

"Yeah I guess Takahata-sensei has had more experience as a teacher." Sakurako adds.

Ayaka interrupts them, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, and here I thought you were big fans of Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Cut him some slack I mean he's doing the best he can guys." Asuna adds.

"Wow Asuna and you were the one who started this whole thing." Konoka said.

"So that doesn't mean I can't finish it to." Asuna replied.

"Whatever you say, anyway we got a volleyball game today." Konoka said.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge Ryuzaki was sitting at his own desk watching Takahata converse with some other teachers, 'As L I can control the police all over the world with just the push of a button, but compared to Takahata in the field of teaching I'm useless. I've never been so depressed.'

"Ryuzaki?" Shizuna asked standing above him.

"Yes Shizuna?" Ryuzaki asked looking up at her.

"I heard you had a run in with the high school girls." Shizuna said.

"Yes that's true, things were getting out of hand until Takahata showed up and sorted everything out. I just wish I was more in control like that." Ryuzaki said looking over at the teacher.

Shizuna giggled, "You know you don't have to try so hard, abilities like that come with age and experience which cannot be rushed. You just try being the best teacher you can be on your own terms and let Takahata be the best on his terms."

Ryuzaki cracked a bit of a smile, "Yes, you're right."

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Makie called rushing in the room.

"Makie what is the situation?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It's those mean High School girls, they've taken over our volleyball court for free period." Makie said.

"Those girls at it again huh?" Ryuzaki asked and noticed Takahata was all tied up for the moment and couldn't help him, so he had to do it himself. "Al right then Makie let's go." He got off his seat and followed Makie to the court.

When Ryuzaki saw the High school girls and practically all of his students were ready to go at it until he reached them, "Al right girls that's enough."

"Ryuzaki?" Asuna asked.

"Sensei." Eiko blushed.

"I will not allow violence on school grounds." Ryuzaki said.

"But they took our court." Yuna complained.

"Yeah but we were here first." A high school girl shot back.

"Look girls isn't there a way to solve this peacefully without violence?" Ryuzaki asked looking at everyone, "Like say sharing the court in a game of volleyball against one another?"

"Great idea sensei." Eiko smirked. "Al right it's a challenge, if we lose we'll give you back your precious court for good and make a solemn vow never to return again, agreed?" she asked the 2A students.

Ryuzaki sweat dropped, "Not quite what I was hoping for."

"That's easy for you to say you guys are bigger and stronger than we are!' Yuna argued.

Eiko smirked, "Well in that case we'll play a more fitting game like dodge ball, we'll even be so kind as to throw in a handicap to be fair, eleven on our side versus twenty-two on yours?"

"We accept your challenge, hurling things at you sounds fun." Ayaka answered.

"Oh and by the way." Eiko started again and latched onto Ryuzaki, "If we win we get to keep Ryuzaki here all to ourselves!"

"WHAT?" Asuna and Ayaka shouted.

"Why do I try to reason with girls?" Ryuzaki asked himself.

Soon enough the three Mahora cheerleaders were cheering the team of 2A on, "Go-Go let's go! Go-Go let's go 2A! Ready ok!"

While off to the side was Chachamaru launching fireworks in the sky as support while Evangeline stood by her side. Off to the other side the students that were on the bench was Setsuna, Kaede, Zazie, and Mana Tatsumiya.

"This is a battle we cannot afford to lose, ready to kick some tail Asuna?" Ayaka asked her so called friend.

"You better believe I am." Asuna replied.

"I sure hope so, it'd be a pain to suddenly transfer to another class." Ryuzaki said.

"Hope you're ready to die!" Eiko called acting intimidating which worked on the students who were panicking, "Heads up." She tossed the ball and it bounced off of Konoka's, Haruna's, and Fumika's heads.

"Three outs from class 2A!" a high school girl announces.

"Sorry." Konoka said to Asuna as she, Fumika, and Haruna go to the out section.

"Now for an encore!" Eiko threw the ball again and it got Kazumi, Fuka, and Yue.

"The game is dodge ball!" Ayaka lectures them.

"Well sorry but we can't budge!" Kazumi argued back and they realized with so many people on their team taking up their side of the court there's no place for them to run to making them sitting ducks.

"Yes, the more people you have on a team in dodge ball the less chance you have of saving yourself from getting hit." Ryuzaki said.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Asuna shouted.

"I thought you'd know." Ryuzaki answered.

"Everyone spread out!" Asuna ordered.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Eiko called, "Now to pick off the weakest link!" she aims for Nodoka.

"Bookworm!" Yue called.

Nodoka shielded herself for the worse until Ryuzaki held out his hand and caught the ball.

"Wow!" Haruna gasped.

"Sensei's got game." Kazumi smiled.

"Thank you sensei." Nodoka said.

"Don't mention it." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki I'll take it form here." Asuna took the ball and threw it for Eiko but to their shock she caught it just like that.

"What but how?" Ako gasped.

"Sorry but you girls are out of your league against us!" Eiko said as she and the girls threw off their uniforms to reveal their gym clothes underneath, "We are the Mahora Black Lilies, champions of the Kanto Dodge ball tournament."

"When did doge ball become a tournament?" Yuna gossiped with the girls.

"We stopped playing that in grade school." Makie added.

"How much you wanna bet they were the only team to enter this so called tournament?" Asuna added.

"how dare you insult the Mahora Black Lilies!" Eiko snapped and turned to two members, "Shii, Bibi, prepare for the triangle attack!"

"Triangle attack?" the girls laughed.

"Professor I'll protect you!" Ayaka shields Ryuzaki.

The three high schoolers attacked Ayaka from all sides with the ball and nailed her. "So that's why they call it the triangle attack, they're very good." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Who's side are you on?" Asuna scolded him.

Soon enough Eiko was picking off more of 2A then before until it was down to just Ryuzaki, Asuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Satomi, Lingshen, Fei Ku, Natsumi, and Misora.

"Now for my next secret move!" Eiko called jumping high into the air, "Sun attack Death blow!"

Asuna shielded her eyes from looking at the sun's light that Eiko was next to and Asuna ended up getting nailed with the ball.

"Asuna!" the girls and Ryuzaki called.

"Are you ok?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've felt better. Good luck prof, you may need it." Asuna said gogin with the other out players.

"Without Asuna we don't stand a chance." Makie whined.

"They have all that strength and experience." Ako adds.

"It'll be ugly." Akira finishes.

'Strength and experience?' Ryuzaki thought thinking back to what Shizuna said to him earlier.

"Ready to wave the white flag?" Eiko asked.

The girls looked ready to surrender until Ryuzaki turned to them, "Girls no matter what you mustn't surrender!"

"Sensei?" the girls gasped.

"Each of you has your own strengths and skills, and the only way to beat them at their own game is to use them, if not then there's no point in even playing." Ryuzaki explained to help hoping to get through, and sure enough.

"Our sensei is right!" Akira started, "We can't surrender to them."

"If we did that they'd take our homeroom teacher away, and we can't have that can we?" Makie asked the girls.

Yuna shook her head, "No not without putting up a good fight!"

"Right on that's the spirit class 2A!" Sakurako called as she and her cheerleading friends called, "Victory!"

Everyone in the out section smiled seeing Ryuzaki take authority, even Asuna smiled, 'You're al right after all teach.'

"They're so delusional they actually think they're going to win how pathetic." Eiko said to her team.

Nodoka who was watching from the side also felt moved by her sensei's words, "I wish there was something I could do to." She muttered to herself while Yue could hear her.

"Al right time to end this." Eiko said ready to throw the ball until Nodoka spoke up.

"Five second rule!" she declared, "It's against the rules for a player to hold the ball for more than five seconds."

"You can pass that ball to our side now thanks." Yue tells the older girls.

"You can't just make up rules like that now kid." Shii shot at the two library girls.

"I didn't make it up." Nodoka replied holding up a sports book, "I keep this book of sports rules during free period just in case."

"Right on bookworm!" the girls cheered.

Eiko grumbled as she gave them the ball. Yuna took it and got ready, "Al right let's show them what we can do!" she ran towards them dribbling the ball, she jumped up, "It's a slam dunk!" she declared making a dunking move managing to knock two of the high school girls out.

"Al right Yuna!" Fei Ku cheered.

"Well done." Ryuzaki gave a peace sign.

Soon the ball was coming to Ako and she brought her leg back and kicked it, "Goal!" she called nailing another high school girl.

Eiko reached to grab the ball but Makie used her ribbon to grab it and started using it to whip the ball all around knocking out more girls. "Come on that's got to be against the rules!" Eiko complained.

Suddenly Fei Ku and Lingshen performed a double kick move with the ball, and Satomi used a mechanical device to grab the ball and launch it back at the girls. Soon the girls of class 2A took control of the match until time was up.

"Times up, the winning team is class 2A." the ref declared.

"We did it!" the girls cheered as Ryuzaki smiled at them and turned to the high school girls, "Just like in chess… Checkmate."

"I can't believe we loss." Bibi grumbled.

"And we're not supposed to lose." Shii grumbled as well.

Ayaka, and Asuna stood above them with Ayaka laughing, "Whoever said age before beauty hasn't played dodge ball before."

Eiko stood up glaring until Asuna came to defend, "Hey back off we won fair and square." She said but Eiko continued glaring.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not again." Suddenly the prof was once again embraced by Eiko.

"One week, no three days that's all I ask! Can't we please borrow him for awhile?" Eiko begged while the girls looked shocked.

"Out of the question, you can't have him. Ryuzaki is our sensei." Asuna answered.

"I second that, so go find some other teacher to kidnap." Ayaka adds.

Eiko started shedding tears, "Do you have any idea what it's like to come to school every day first thing in the morning to... this!" she declared holding a picture of their current homeroom teacher which was an out of shape man with a bloated face, and bald head.

This sight got the girls of class 2A to pity the high school girls, "Well that's very unfortunate for you." Ayaka said gagging.

Eiko then started again while holding Ryuzaki, "Oh those dreary days would be more bearable if only we had this piece of handsome as our teacher, at least I'd have someone to gaze soulfully at who wouldn't make me want to gag." She declared.

Ayaka started shedding tears, "I know just how you feel my sister!"

"Ayaka you are an angel." Eiko said glad to hear someone understands her.

"And you as well." Ayaka agreed and soon the girls were gossiping about Ryuzaki and Ayaka was showing photos she's taken of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki turned to the girls of class 2A, "Girls, congratulations on winning the match. You all performed admirably." He showed a little smile.

"Thank you sensei!" they all replied.

Yuna then called everyone, "Hey we still got some free period left, how about some volleyball?"

Asuna smiled and looked to Ryuzaki, "Shall we sensei?"

"Let's." Ryuzaki said as he followed her and the girls back to the court.

"Oh no he's getting away!" Eiko gasped as she and Ayaka realized they were going back to the court.

"Hey wait for us!" Ayaka called as she and Eiko joined the girls,

Unaware to all of them watching from behind a tree was Shizuna, Takahata, and Watari. "Well-well, Ryuzaki's getting to be as popular as you are." The nurse tells Takahata.

Takahata chuckles, "Maybe so but it seems to me he's more of a friend to them than a teacher." He said watching Ryuzaki interact with the girls like a friend. "But maybe that's just as well."

Watari smiled, "Yes, Ryuzaki definitely deserves to have real friends in his life." He said watching his smartest orphan finally bond with others.

**(And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it guys.)**


	6. Dinner with a Vampire

**(How's it going everybody, I'm here with another installment for all of you.)**

In class 2A Ryuzaki's lesson was just about over, "Al right class that's it for today, don't forget to continue in your studies… And that goes for you too Baka Rangers." He motions to the five worse students.

Asuna didn't take it too kindly unfortunately for him, "Who're you calling a baka!" she huffs and leaves followed by Konoka and Setsuna.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Another class come and gone."

"Yes thought it would never end." A voice said.

Ryuzaki turned to the side to see two students one being the short girl with bleach blonde hair, and the tall green haired girl with antennae sticking out of her head.

Ryuzaki looked at the girls and then at his roster and motioned to the taller girl, "Chachamaru Karakuri seat number 10." He said and the girl bowed her head in respect. He then motioned to the shorter girl, "And Evangeline A.K. McDowell seat number 26."

"I have to admit sensei, among all other teachers here you at least provide this class with entertainment, to a degree." Eva said.

"Thank you, I think." Ryuzaki said not sure if she was complimenting him or insulting him.

"Listening Ryuzaki, I know this sounds sort of awkward between a student and a teacher, but would you like to have dinner at my place?" Eva offers.

"Dinner with you?" Ryuzaki asked, "Well since I don't have plans, very well."

"Good I shall have Chachamaru fetch you when it is time, and don't worry about you dressing formally, it won't be necessary. Until then." Eva left as Chachamaru bowed her head before following Eva.

Some of the students were still around overheard them, "Did you hear that, Evangeline asking Ryuzaki-sensei to join her for dinner." Fuka tells them.

"Yeah she never let's anybody at her place, not even the staff." Sakurako adds.

"You don't think she'd try to?" Kakizaki asked as they started imagining Eva draped over Ryuzaki's back cuddling against his neck. They panicked thinking about that possibility and left.

Ryuzaki then left the classroom and went back to the teachers lounge, where Takahata greeted him, "Ryuzaki how was your class today?"

"Same as always Takahata, although there's one thing." Ryuzaki started.

"Yes?" the older teacher asked.

"I've been invited to dinner tonight by one of my students, Evangeline McDowell." Ryuzaki answered.

"Eva huh, well if I were you I'd be careful around her." Takahata said.

"Oh how so?" Ryuzaki asked.

"She's not like the other students in your class, she's sort of a special case." Takahata explained, "But don't worry at this time she's not dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Ryuzaki was getting confused.

"You'll find out eventually." Takahata answered.

"Ok then." Ryuzaki said as he went to his desk and had some tea.

As time passed Ryuzaki decided to go for a little walk until he spotted his student Chachamaru alone, without Eva coming out of a convenience store carrying a bag. "She must be getting supplies for dinner tonight." He said to himself until he saw Chachamaru stop in front of a little girl crying.

"My balloon!" the little girl cried looking up at a tree where the said balloon was stuck in.

What surprised Ryuzaki was when Chachamaru looked up at the balloon, two slots in her back opened up and she flew up like a rocket to the tree, retrieved the balloon and floated back down.

"Thank you miss." The girl cheered as Chachamaru smiled.

'She's a robot?' Ryuzaki thought in surprise.

Chachamaru walked on as Ryuzaki continued keeping a close eye on her, her next good deed was carrying an old lady up the stairs of a bridge while two school kids were cheering her for doing good deeds.

"For a robot she surely is helpful." Ryuzaki said to himself until he hears meowing.

They look down at the river below the bridge seeing a kitten floating down the river in a little box. "Oh dear." He said until he saw Chachamaru literally walk into the river stream and picked up the box carrying the kitten inside bringing it back to shore.

"How very noble and kind of you Chachamaru-san." Ryuzaki said getting her attention.

Chachamaru turned to see Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki-sensei, I didn't see you there."

"I've noticed you've been doing those good deeds just now, no ordinary person would've gone out of their way to help an old lady, let alone rescue a drowning cat." Ryuzaki said.

"Sorry but I could not help myself, the poor thing." Chachamaru said taking the cat out of the box and put it on her head to ride.

"Is helping others a regular part of your life here?" Ryuzaki asked the girl.

"Yes, when I see someone in need of help I cannot help but give them my assistance." She replied.

"That's very nice of you." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me there's something I need to do." She got ready to walk away.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ryuzaki requested.

Chachamaru looked at him unsure until she came to a conclusion, "Not at all sensei."

Chachamaru and Ryuzaki walked through the town and Ryuzaki decided to get some answers from the girl and how we was able to do all that stuff, "Chachamaru, I know this sounds personal, but are you really a robot?"

"Oh you saw that as well?" the robot girl asked, "Yes I am a robot, a gynoid to be precise. My creators Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao have programmed me to act, think, and look like a teenage girl."

"That's truly amazing, I had no idea, robotics like that actually did exist, your creators must be very intelligent." Ryuzaki said.

"Yes, they are." Chachamaru answered until she stopped at an old school yard. "This is it."

"Why are we here?" Ryuzaki looked around.

"Follow me sensei." Chachamaru said as she led him through the gates.

As they stood in the yard Ryuzaki saw nothing until he heard meowing, coming into the clear were eight other kittens who gathered around Chachamaru and the robot girl took out cans of cat food from her bag and opened the dish pouring it into a bowl for the cats to eat out of, including the one cat she just saved.

"How long have you been taking care of these strays Chachamaru?" Ryuzaki asked.

"For many months now actually, no one else would feed them." Chachamaru answered as she pat one of the cats heads.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but crack a smile, "You know Chachamaru for a robot you certainly are a fine piece of work taking care of all these cats, and doing all those deeds to help others."

Chachamaru blushed a little from that compliment, "Thank you sensei."

"Well I better get going and prepare for tonight." Ryuzaki said getting ready to go.

"Thank you for this talk sensei, it was very what's the word… Fun?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, fun." Ryuzaki answered as he walked off.

Soon enough it was getting close to evening and Ryuzaki was at his apartment with Watari until there was a knock at the door and Watari answered it seeing Chachamaru dressed as a maid.

"Oh Chachamaru-san." Watari said.

"Pardon the intrusion Watari-san, but is Ryuzaki ready for his dinner with master?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, Ryuzaki Chachamaru-san is here." Watari called to Ryuzaki who approached.

"Chachamaru-san evening, that's a nice maid outfit." Ryuzaki said.

"Thank you." Chachamaru said with a blush not used to compliments.

"Shall we go?" Ryuzaki asked, and Chachamaru nodded escorting Ryuzaki off.

The robot escorted Ryuzaki all the way to a forest area on the other side of the campus to a log cabin, "So this is where you and Eva live?"

"Yes, it's not much, but it is home." Chachamaru said.

"I think it's lovely." Ryuzaki expressed his thoughts on it truthfully even if it sounded a little dull in his tone of speaking.

"Well come in sensei." Chachamaru led the detective inside which was decorated like a regular cabin, but was filled with stuffed toys and such with some looking gothic like.

"This looks like a home for a child." Ryuzaki said looking at all the stuffed animals.

"Well sensei, welcome." Eva's voice was heard. Ryuzaki looked up the stairs seeing Eva come down dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit, but what surprised the prof was that Eva looked like a full grown woman.

"Is that you Eva?" Ryuzaki asked confused.

"Yes, sorry if I look different from what you've seen me like." Eva smirked as she came downstairs, "Please come have a seat."

She took a seat at a dinner table and Ryuzaki sat in his usual fashion on the opposite side of Eva as Chachamaru served them food, with a mixture of meat and sugar like products. She then came back carrying a wine glass filled with wine for Eva, and team for Ryuzaki. "Here you are master, and your tea sensei."

"Thank you Chachamaru." Eva said.

"Yes Chachamaru-san, thank you." Ryuzaki said as he sipped from his tea.

As Eva took a bite from her steak she looked to Ryuzaki, "So sensei, how're you enjoying your time teaching here at Mahora?"

"It's been quite an experience here, sure I've had some ups and downs but it all works out ok in the end." Ryuzaki answered.

"That's good to hear." Eva smirked, "I don't know if you've realized it yet sensei, but Mahora isn't exactly your average school."

"Well I know that much after all lots of different girls come to this school of course." Ryuzaki replied.

"Oh that's not what I mean exactly professor." Eva replied, "Some students aren't your run of the mill ordinary students, you already know by now about Chachamaru don't you?"

"Yes, I found out today she is in fact robotic." Ryuzaki said taking a glance at Chachamaru.

"Yes, and what's more her creators Lingshen and Satomi are beyond the levels of intelligent, far too smart to be that of junior high students. Even two of the dumbest of students Kaede and Fei Ku are stronger in strength than you could imagine." Eva continued.

"I see." Ryuzaki replied.

"But enough about them, it's time you realized one of your students you are teaching has in fact been around for at least five hundred years." Eva started.

"Are you referring to yourself?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, you see I'm not just your average girl, in fact this isn't my real form." Eva said motioning to her adult form.

"Then how were you able to do this?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well sensei, the reason is that I am a vampire." Eva declared.

"A vampire?" Ryuzaki asked raising a brown.

Eva face faulted at his lack of fright, "What do you mean 'a vampire'! You should be panicking or dropping to your knees begging for mercy!"

"Perhaps, but I've already discovered one of my students is a robot, so I've already had my first surprise of the day." Ryuzaki replied.

Eva scoffed making that dramatic speech for nothing, "Anyway the point is I'm a five hundred year old vampire."

"Five hundred years, that's really old." Ryuzaki said to himself.

Eva growled, "Oh shut up about that."

"So what would a five hundred year old vampire be doing in a junior high school?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"Well this all dates back many years ago." Evangeline narrated.

_I was was born in a castle in Europe during the Middle Ages. On my tenth birthday, I realized I had been turned into a vampire while I was asleep. It was then I developed my magical powers in order to achieve vengeance on the man who did this to me. I was initially forced to lead an on the run life since I can't hide the fact my body no longer ages, all I am capable of doing is creating an illusion spell to make me look like a full grown adult. _

_Then one day, I was saved by a man known as Nagi Springfield; the Thousand Master. I fell in love that day, for no one had cared about me that much. It was then I pursued him hoping he and I could be together forever, but he kept rejecting me. In our last confrontation he invoked a powerful curse on me which binded me to the grounds of this academy. Along with having a barrier put up restricting my abilities and my vampire powers.__ He told me to try living in the light for a change, and promised me he would free me from this curse when I graduated. So I was hired by the Dean as a security guard personally keeping him informed about events occurring in the school. And the only time my powers are full restored are on the nights of a full moon, and they rarely come around, I took whatever chance I had to drink blood of various victims in order to satisfy my vampire cravings._

"The Thousand Master promised that fifteen years ago, and I haven't heard word from him since." Eva said with a scowl.

"Maybe it's because you really haven't been doing what he told you to do." Ryuzaki said to her.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"Have you really been living in the light just as he wanted you to?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, I've been living here at Mahora for fifteen years isn't that enough?" Eva asked in fury.

"That's probably not what he meant." Ryuzaki said which got Eva listening, "There are two types of ways of saying 'Live in the light'. The first in which you think he meant was living here, the second one which I'm sure he meant is living in the life of good and not as a vampire. Just because you were hunted and loathed upon in your past doesn't mean you have to be what they say you are. You be who you want to be and live in the light of a peaceful life."

Eva was beyond the levels of surprised as was Chachamaru, "So that's what he meant?" Eva asked finally seeing what he meant those many years ago.

"Yes Evangeline, I hope you will take those words seriously from here on." Ryuzaki said until he noticed her get up and walk over to his right side putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You really have a way with words Ryuzaki, I'm glad we could have this talk. And one last thing before you go." She goes for his neck and takes a little nip.

"Ouch." Ryuzaki said in monotone and with little to no reaction.

"Sorry but I really can't help it, blood is so delicious." Eva said with a chuckle and smirk.

Ryuzaki soon went outside with the two students seeing him off, "I thank you for dinner Evangeline. Remember what we talked about truly living in the light."

"Yes sensei, but on full moons if you see a dark figure lurking around you'll know who it is." Eva smiled.

"Just remember to stay out of trouble, or you may be staying here longer." Ryuzaki said.

Eva smirked, "Actually if I have to spend longer here, you'd probably make my stay here more interesting."

Ryuzaki said nothing as he left their place heading back to his apartment. Eva turned to Chachamaru, "You know Chachamaru you were right about Ryuzaki sensei."

"Right about what master?" Chachamaru asked.

"About him being very intriguing." Eva answered while smirking at the leaving undercover detective.

"Yes, intriguing." Chachamaru nodded.

**(And that's the chapter, L's finally realized that his class isn't all that normal as he thought it would be, but he's still managing to adapt. Well tune in next time everybody.)**


	7. Training with a Ninja

**(Sup guys, sorry I haven't updated in some time. I've been preoccupied, but I didn't forget about this one.)**

In class 2A, Ryuzaki had just finished his regular lessons before class ended, "Ok class that's it for now, I'll see you all when the weekend is over."

"See you later sensei!" the girls say as they started leaving.

Ryuzaki stretched his arms and was about to leave the class, until he was called back, "Sensei."

Ryuzaki turned seeing it was student number twenty Kaede Nagase and Baka Ranger Blue of the Baka Rangers. "Kaede, can I help you with something?"

"Actually sensei I was wondering if I could help you." Kaede replied.

"Help me Nagase?" Ryuzaki asked with a raised brow.

"Hai, not to mean any disrespect but I seem to have noticed you rely very much on more modern devices, and always eat sugar." Kaede began.

"Well sorry if my lifestyle isn't one you would prefer." Ryuzaki said as if she hated his living.

"Oh no, I don't have any problems with that, but I want to know, have you ever had any experience with living in nature?" Kaede asked.

Ryuzaki looked struck by her question, he never did have wilderness training because he was always surrounded by Watari and aided by the Wammy House.

"I ashamed to admit I never have." Ryuzaki said even though he said he was ashamed he didn't show any signs of it.

Kaede smiled, "Well in that case how about joining me for a little time in the wild?" she offers.

Ryuzaki looked taken back by her offer, "You mean go out in the woods outside campus?"

"Yes, whaddaya say prof?" Kaede smiled.

Ryuzaki thought, 'It is very essential for a human being to know how to survive in the wild when cut off by signs of life.' He thought before reaching a decision, "Very well Nagase, I shall accompany you."

"Perfect, you won't need to bring anything; I'll have it all taken care of." Kaede instructs her teacher.

"Thank you Nagase." Ryuzaki said as he left to return to Watari to tell him the news.

Soon Ryuzaki was back at his private apartment and finished telling Watari of Kaede's offer, "Oh I see, well then Ryuzaki if you really want to."

"I do Watari, this is something I should've been taught like any one else." Ryuzaki answered.

"Well just make sure you stay safe." Watari said like he was L's parent.

"I will." Ryuzaki said as he heard the doorbell, "That'll be Kaede, I'll see you in two days Watari." He said before leaving.

Soon Kaede and Ryuzaki left the campus and headed for the woods hiking up a trail until they came to a waterfall, "So Kaede, this is where you go during the weekends?" the detective asked his student.

"That's right, during the weekends I hike up here to do my training." Kaede explained.

"What sort of training?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"Come on sensei you know we all have our secrets." Kaede said knowing he'd ask her.

"Fair enough." Ryuzaki admitted, "So you said you show me how to live off the land in a survival training method?"

"Yeah, let's start by catching some fish, without using fishing gear." Kaede said.

"Without poles?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Come on." She takes him by a stream where some char were swimming around, "Char can sense danger so you'll have to walk lightly or they'll bolt."

"So what'll we use to catch them?" Ryuzaki asked.

"With this." Kaede holds out a ninja kunai.

Ryuzaki noticed it, 'A ninja's kunai, looks like the girl is training to become a ninja.' He thought.

He was brought out of thinking as he witnessed her nail three char with three kunai, "See three in one go."

"That truly is amazing." Ryuzaki looked impressed.

"Thanks, now it's your turn to try sensei." Kaede beckons him.

"Very well." Ryuzaki said taking a position while holding a kunai Kaede gave him to use. He launches it but the char swam away before he could nail it, "That was unfortunate."

"Don't worry sensei, these things take time." Kaede said not wanting her teacher to feel down. "What you need in your aim is more 'zing'!" she said as she launched more while twirling in the air nailing more char.

"I think that's out of my skill." Ryuzaki said knowing he couldn't move like that.

After they caught enough Kaede looked to the woods, "Now we'll need to harvest some mountain vegetables."

"Sounds easy enough." Ryuzaki admitted, but suddenly saw there were sixteen Kaede's harvesting in the woods.

"By dividing yourself into sixteen people, the job can get done sixteen times faster than normal." Kaede explained as her shadow clones were harvesting.

'This girl is full of surprises.' Ryuzaki thought.

Soon they were cooking the char on sticks in front of an open fire, "There truly is a difference from watching others do this kind of work on nature channels, and actually doing it." Ryuzaki said.

"Yup, but you've been doing ok so far sensei." Kaede said as they ate.

"While this normally goes outside my regular diet, this char is very good." Ryuzaki said.

"I'm glad you agree, but we're not done with training yet." Kaede said as she got up.

"We aren't?" Ryuzaki asked raising a brow.

"Nope, evening training is finding ingredients for dinner." Kaede said as she was jumping down from rock to rock while Ryuzaki followed her form behind.

"You don't say?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, after all out here you need to find food for yourself." Kaede reminds him.

Soon enough Kaede and Ryuzaki were mountain climbing to find some edible mushrooms on the peak of the mountain, followed by running from a grizzly bear that they stole part of a beehive he was chowing on.

Next they were standing in a brook catching fish with their bare hands, Kaede was catching schools of them while Ryuzaki was catching a few at a time. "See prof you're getting the hand of it."

"This has to be the most I've ever done without having to rely on anything." Ryuzaki said as he tried to grab a fish but tripped and fell into the water. When he lifted his head up Kaede couldn't help but giggle, "That's a new way of catching fish."

Ryuzaki saw a fish was flopping on top of his head and couldn't help but smile at how he was learning. Soon enough the sun was setting and the two were heading back to camp.

"I'm exhausted, and I'm covered with sweat and muck." Ryuzaki said in a pant.

"This calls for a bath." Kaede replied.

"They have baths up here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You'll see." Kaede smiled.

When nighttime came the moon shined in the star filled sky, Ryuzaki was sitting inside a steel barrel filled with water which was on top of two cinderblocks surrounding a campfire underneath it to heat the bath up. While Ryuzaki was inside it, Kaede was fanning the flames to make a good fire.

"An outdoor bath, I never knew." Ryuzaki said enjoying the feeling.

"Yup, a drum bath in the mountains. There's nothing better." Kaede said.

Ryuzaki relaxed, "You know I've never been one for bathing, but this feels very good."

Kaede smiled, "Good to hear, I'm glad to see you've lighten up." She said and Ryuzaki looked confused. "You are my homeroom teacher, I got to make sure you stay happy here. The same way you do for all of us."

Ryuzaki thinks, 'She's right I do so much as a teacher, and it's good to see my work is appreciated.'

"Well prof mind making some space, I could use a soak too." Kaede said as she stripped down and struggled to get behind him inside the bath.

Soon enough Kaede was relaxing with her arms on the outer ring of the drum, while in front of her was Ryuzaki in his fetal position between her legs while trying not to move, "See so long as you don't splash around its fine." The ninja girl said.

Ryuzaki nodded and made the most of it before speaking, "You're a real fine piece of work." Ryuzaki started. "You seem a lot older than you look."

Kaede smiled and replied, "Yeah I know, it's the boobs." She said thinking he thought she was much older than she was because she had a rack size no Junior High student would have.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and looked back at her, "Not exactly what I was going for. I mean that your actions are mature, you're competent and strong, almost as if nothing can slow you down. That's very admirable."

Kaede couldn't help but laugh, "You're calling me mature, speak for yourself you're a teacher of 31 students."

"Trying to teach, despite how things have been going I still feel like my best isn't enough." Ryuzaki explained, "Even when others say I'm doing great, I still feel like I could do better."

"Well that's nothing to be too down about." Kaede said, "After all no matter how gifted you may be you're still a regular persons, we all have our problems. And if you have to run away it's al right, because when you get the courage you'll run back to it."

Ryuzaki was impressed by her choice of words, "It's as if you took the words directly out of my own mouth."

Kaede smiled, "You're going to be fine sensei." She said as she and the detective look up at the stars, "And when things get tough for you, you can always come up here. You can be certain a warm bath will be waiting for you."

Ryuzaki turned to look at his student, "Really?" he asked her and she nodded in assurance.

So after their bath they slept inside a tent Kaede packed and the next day they continued the training exercises as before as soon enough Ryuzaki was starting to learn how to survive in the wild, even his fish catching improved better than before. And the night after their second day of training they partook in another bath that soothed Ryuzaki's fatigue and muscles just as the first one.

When the weekend was just about up, Ryuzaki returned to the apartment where Watari was waiting, "Oh Ryuzaki welcome back."

"Thank you Watari." Ryuzaki said as he sat on an armchair.

"Did you enjoy your time out in the wilderness?" Watari asked.

"You know Watari I did, and I learned a lot about survival training from one of my own students." Ryuzaki answered, "And I thought I was the teacher." He made a funny. Next to him was his class roster where written under Kaede's name was 'Wise Ninja'.

**(And that's the chapter, Ryuzaki has bonded with Kaede. And next time he gets a tour of Mahora courtesy of the walking club girls.)**


	8. Walking Tour

**(Hello again authors, I've got another update for you that I hope you enjoy.)**

One day Ryuzaki was standing outside the academy's main building looking at a map, "Let's see the Tatsumiya shrine should be straight ahead, at least from looks of it." Ryuzaki said to himself.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" a female voice called. Ryuzaki turned to see the twins of his class that looked like children. "What're you doing?" they asked.

"Oh hello girls, students numbers 22 and 23 Narutaki Fuka and Fumika." He motioned t the girl in pigtails and then the girl in buns.

"That's right." Fumika nodded.

"You're getting better at telling us apart." Fuka said.

"Yeah for awhile we though you had permanent confused twinitus." Fumika said making up a word.

Ryuzaki scowled a bit, "Well it doesn't help that you two keep switching seats in class in order for me to mix you up." He said knowing they do it on purpose, and the two girls laugh.

"Hey is that a map of Mahora academy?" Fuka asked looking at the map.

"Yes actually, I've never really been given a tour of the entire campus." Ryuzaki explained.

"Well it's too bad that you're lost huh?" Fuka asked.

"And just what makes you so sure I am lost?" Ryuzaki challenged them.

"Because if you knew where you were, you wouldn't be holding a map you silly goose." Fumika answered.

"Very true, guess you have me there." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Well don't you worry sensei we'll help you around campus." Fuka said.

"You will?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, if you need a guide you can rely on the walking club!" Fumika said.

Ryuzaki raised a brow, "There's a walking club?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't be fooled sensei." Fuka said, "There's a whole tournament based off it."

"Yes some people have actually died while attempting the Sahara deserts endurance test, they started calling it the 'Death Hike'." Fumika explained as well.

Ryuzaki stared at them blankly, "Are you two being serious or are you just teasing me again?"

The girls chuckle having been found out, "Well come on sensei let's show you around." Fuka said as the twin lead him around.

The twins showed the detective around the campus where stop number one was the gymnasium which was giant sized holding many of the sports clubs. Among students he saw was Yuna Akashi playing basketball with the girls.

"This is the exclusive gymnasium used by the students." Fuka explained.

"It's used as a training area for 21 clubs." Fumika added.

"How very interesting." Ryuzaki admitted until Yuna spotted them.

"What's up Ryuzaki?" Yuna asked, "They're right, our school is especially strong in volleyball and dodge ball. Also in rhythmic gymnastics."

"It doesn't do very well in basketball though." Fumika added which got Yuna upset.

"Oh shut up."

The next area the twins showed Ryuzaki was a huge indoor pool where girls from the swim team were practicing.

"Welcome to the swimming area." Fuka said.

"Yes we're also strong at swimming thanks to Akira from our class." Fumika said motioning to another one of Ryuzaki's students Akira Okochi.

Suddenly Ryuzaki found himself by the girls of the swim team with Akira introducing them, "This is my homeroom teacher, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"So this is him?" a member asked.

"Does he really have a degree?"

"Yup." Akira nodded.

Ryuzaki's eyes didn't know where to look because every direction was a girl in a school swimsuit.

"How about checking out the locker rooms?" Fuka asked ready to open the door but Ryuzaki turned around.

"I don't need to see that much." He replied wanting to move on.

Suddenly they were walking out around a track and field where Ako Izumi and Misora Kasuga were taking a break from their activities.

"This is our schools track." Fumika showed him around.

"Hey sensei, how's it going?" Ako asked.

"I'm doing well Ms. Izumi, how are the two of you?" Ryuzaki asked his students.

"Doing ok, I worked up a beat of sweat from track today." Misora explained.

"Well you girls keep up the good work." Ryuzaki tells them and they nod.

The twins led their professor around some more where they passed the cheerleading trio who were showing off for Ryuzaki and the professor replied giving them a thumbs up for their hard work.

Ryuzaki then noticed Ayaka riding on a horse on a track with the other members of the equestrian club, "The class rep really knows how to handle such a creature." Ryuzaki said.

"That's Ayaka for you." Fumika smiled as Ayaka noticed them and waved signaling she noticed them.

Soon the two girls were leading Ryuzaki through a dark hallway with a lot boxes and papers lying around, "Where exactly are we headed for now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Almost there sensei." Fuka said as she and her sis opened a door revealing a lab with Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao in lab coats, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hi girls." Satomi said.

"You brought Ryuzaki-sensei." Lingshen noticed.

"Welcome to the Junior branch of the robotics society." Satomi introduced to her sensei.

"Junior branch?" Ryuzaki was confused.

"Robotics is supposed to be a university level club, they're just freakishly smart." Fuka explained.

Suddenly they heard robotic parts whirring as they saw Chachamaru come by, except her waist down was designed like an army tanks treads.

"Ryuzaki sensei good afternoon." The robot girl greeted.

"Chachamaru?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Check it out." Fuka gasped.

"We're developing some modifications." Satomi explained.

"This version smashed through barbed wire, next we'll be working on her rock subterranean gear." Lingshen adds.

"How very interesting." Ryuzaki admitted looking at Chachamaru's new robot body while the robot girl blushes.

Fumika then spotted a yellow button on Chachamaru, "Oh what does this do?" she presses it.

This horrifies Satomi, "No not that one!"

Chachamaru's head shot up and locked onto Ryuzaki, "Target locked." She said as a missile launches right for Ryuzaki while the twins help him avoid it but eventually it blew causing the lab to look trashed with everyone lying around.

"Word of advice Fumika, don't press anything if you don't know what it does." Ryuzaki said.

"Got it." Fumika replied with a groan.

Soon the three continued walking until they reached the café part of the campus where they were having some parfaits while Ryuzaki had some ice cream.

"Yummy, this is good." Fuka smiled.

"Delicious!" Fumika added.

"Very exquisite." Ryuzaki said.

Ryuzaki watched as the two girls debating on what makes the parfait good and thinks to himself, 'These two really are something, much easier to talk to unlike some of the other girls.' He thought as an image of Asuna's frown appeared in his mind and he sighed.

The twins noticed his reaction, "Hey sensei what're ya thinking about?" Fuka asked.

"Nothing really." Ryuzaki answered.

"What kind of nothing?" Fumika tried to find out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Ryuzaki said as he takes a lick of his ice cream cone. "Anyway I'd like to thank you girls for giving me the grand tour."

"Don't thank us yet sensei." Fuka said.

"Yeah we've saved the best for last." Fumika added.

"The best?" Ryuzaki pondered.

Later on as it was getting to the twilight hour of the day, the twins brought Ryuzaki to a giant tree that was located behind the campus.

"I've seen glimpses of this tree from all sides of the academy, it's very huge." Ryuzaki said looking up.

"Yes, it's been on these grounds since before the academy was even built." Fumika explained.

"They call it the World Tree." Fuka added.

"Come on let's go up!" Fumika said as they dragged Ryuzaki up the tree and they saw on the branch with Ryuzaki in his fetal position, with his perfect balance he made sure he wouldn't fall, plus with the girls on both sides they would keep him from falling.

"Check out that sunset." Fuka said.

"It's pretty." Fumika added.

"It sure is." Ryuzaki admitted. "You can see everything form up here."

"Hey did you know there's a legend that this is a magical tree?" Fumika asked.

"Doesn't everyone know?" Fuka asked but noticed Ryuzaki's confused reaction meaning he didn't.

"They say if you're in love with someone who doesn't love you, all you have to do is make a wish on this tree and they'll love you back." Fumika explained.

"That's so romantic, I can't wait to fall in love." Fuka said dreamily.

Ryuzaki looked at the two again and thought, 'For being the size and having the habits of children, these two really are mature when they want to be.'

"Hey Ryuzaki?" Fuka asked getting his attention. "How about just for fun I'll make a wish on the World Tree so you and me can be secret sweethearts for awhile. Ok?"

"Yeah and I can do that to." Fumika agreed, "It's a perfect opportunity to see if the legends really true."

"As Dearing as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to pass." Ryuzaki said as he tried to move.

Fuka quick restrained his right left arm, "Gotcha, Fumika grab his other arm!"

"Ok!" Fumika restrained his other arm and both kept him from moving.

"Unhand me, what would happen if this tree really works?" Ryuzaki tried to fight it.

"Get ready…" Fuka started.

"And here we go!" Fumika finished as the twin pecked Ryuzaki from both sides which got him to blush a little.

"We love Ryuzaki-sensei and wish he'd love us back." Fuka wished.

"Looks like you're stuck with us now." Fumika giggled and Ryuzaki groaned having enough for one day.

Back at Ryuzaki's place the detective teacher returned looking worn out, "That's the last time I ask the walking club for a tour." He said plopping in his arm chair hoping he'd never go through all of that again.

**(And that's the chapter, enjoy everybody and until next time.)**


	9. Internet competition

**(Hi guys, I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but I haven't forgotten about it I assure you.)**

One day in class 2A Ryuzaki was sitting at his desk looking at a laptop computer with Asuna, Konoka, Makie, and the Narutaki twins gathered around him.

"Wow sensei cool laptop." Fuka said in excitement.

"Looks brand new, where'd ya get it?" Asuna asked curiously.

"I was given it by the academy to use in class." Ryuzaki answered, "But I still haven't decided what to use it for."

In the back row of the class one of the students number 25 was a red haired coke bottle glasses girl known as Chisame Hasegawa who was thinking to herself, 'Another day, another nightmare in this class with all these weirdo's.' she thought while frowning. 'There is so much a normal person can take!' she thought without realizing she was on the edge of her seat and fell out of her seat getting everyone's attention.

"Ms. Hasegawa are you ok?" Ryuzaki asked approaching her.

Chisame quickly got up and regained her composure, "Yes I'm ok sensei." She replied but used this as an attempt to get out of class. "Uh actually I have been feeling under the weather, I better go home." Chisame packed up her stuff and left the class.

"Ms. Hasegawa." Ryuzaki called knowing something was up.

Yue who had been Chisame's desk mate spoke up, "Don't worry about it sensei, Chisame's always been moody. Give her some time, she'll cool off."

Later on Chisame was on the train heading back to the dorms frowning to herself while thinking, 'Everyday for the past years that class has been a screw up! What with all those ridiculous people I dare to call classmates.' She thinks as she thinks of Lingshen, Fei Ku, Kaede, Evangeline, and Zazie for being foreigners, Mana for being too tall to be a junior high student, Fuka and Fumika for looking underage, and Chachamaru for being a robot.

'But nothing makes it worse than our teacher.' She thought of Ryuzaki, "Are we honestly expected to believe this guy who has no sense of style whatsoever to be a genius? I mean sure he's proven to have the brain for it, but that look and that brain just don't go together!'

When she finally reached the dorms, she stormed into her room that has numerous cameras, and a computer on a desk. "Finally!" she declared as she got inside, "Time to escape the hell hole of Mahora, and go to where I reign supreme!"

Chisame turned on her computer, threw off her glasses and uniform, followed by putting on various cosmetics and a frilly dress. Soon enough Chisame was no longer a nerdy looking girl, but a gorgeous beauty. "Ok boys Chiu has finally arrived." She said in a cute voice while looking at her computer.

She went to a homepage known as Net Idol Chiu and started looking at the site's chat room seeing numerous blogs and messages about how gorgeous she looks and that she's the best. "Ah my dear fans, they know real beauty as always." She then talked to herself, "By day I am nothing but an ordinary junior high student. But when on web, I am Net Idol Chiu; the number one net idol of all webdom!" she declared. "Of course some images are given a little retouch with enhancements, but it's worth it for men of the computer world bow to me their Queen!" she declared.

After class that day Ryuzaki was back at his apartment looking at numerous websites as Watari brought him his usual sweets. "You don't seem to be working on regular class work Ryuzaki." Watari noticed.

"Actually Watari I'm looking for something I can use for my new laptop and for the class." Ryuzaki explained, "But so far I've got nothing, even with all this data from other sites." He continued searching sites until he stumbled upon class websites from various other Japanese schools. "Hold it, yes I believe I've found a solution."

The very next day during class, Chisame who slipped class to work on her web page wasn't there. All the girls shouted in surprise together, "A homepage?" they asked Ryuzaki.

"Correct, I have decided to make a homepage for our own classroom." Ryuzaki explained to the girls.

Konoka smiled and spoke, "That's a great idea sensei!"

"Yeah a lot of classes have their own websites." Kakizaki added.

"What about you Asuna?" Konoka asked the red head.

"Yeah, I'm all for it, let's make a web page!" Asuna declared.

The girls cheered until a thought hit Makie, "Hold on, what sort of website should we make that that everyone would want to visit?"

That got everyone questioning until Ryuzaki answered, "Well Makie the best start is to first check out our competition."

"What he said." Asuna said.

Soon Ryuzaki was looking at websites with the highest hits, and when the number one site was pulled up it was none other than Chisame's page. "Net idol Chiu." Ryuzaki said as he eyes Chiu's image.

"A net idol?" Fumika asked.

"Great we can use this as an example!" Fuka declared.

"I'll take care of the photography." Kazumi offered.

Ayaka got out of her seat, "Hold on, sensei is it wise for junior high girls such as us to compete with net idols?"

"Actually class rep I believe it is." Ryuzaki explained, "It's a perfect chance for the class to work together and have fun with it."

Ayaka smiled, "If you say so sensei, I respect your decision."

"Al right then girls let's get to work." Ryuzaki ordered and the class cheered.

Soon Ryuzaki and the girls were setting up the class website's design while Kazumi was on top of a ladder to get a sky shot of the students and Ryuzaki gathered together, "Ok guys say cheese!" Kazumi called.

"Cheese!" they called as the picture was taken.

After the picture they set it up as the website background and their website was launched. Meanwhile back at Chisame's room she was at her computer checking her site, "Hits are up like never before." She said feeling smug. She then looked at the hits page and saw a site was behind her own by 50 hits. "What no way! Some other site is behind me by fifty percent, who?"

When she clicked on the site the first thing she saw was her fellow classmates and teacher pop up. This shocked nearly made her fall out of her seat, "Class 2A?" she shouted and looked at the images of Yue, the Narutaki's, Makie, and Ryuzaki looking depressed that online fans would really look at people like them. "This is so unfair!"

She checked their chat room and was more surprised, "So many posts, most of them were my fans, those traitors!" she growled, "Al right, time to show those bakas what happens when you mess with the sanctuary of Chiu!"

The very next day the class was celebrating their success of making second place in the world of the net. "I want to congratulate everyone's hard work for bringing our page to 2nd place."

The girls cheered while Chisame was keeping quiet to herself while plotting, 'Enjoy your fun while you can, because one by one you will all fall at my feet.' She thinks while snickering unaware she was being called on.

"Excuse me Ms. Hasegawa!" Ryuzaki said loud enough tog et her attention even if he was standing right beside her.

Chisame who finally noticed him gasped but tried to regain her composure to not look suspicious, "Uh yes sensei what is it?"

"I've heard from Takamichi you have a knack with computers and such according to the notes he's listed about you in my roster." Ryuzaki explained showing her the roster and the notes.

Chisame had to make an excuse not wanting to get involved or blow her cover, "Takahata sensei must've been exaggerating I don't know too much about them."

"But…" Ryuzaki tried to answer but Chisame stood up.

"I think I'm coming down with something, I should go." Chisame said leaving class.

"Again?" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Like I said sensei, don't worry about it." Yue replied but Ryuzaki still couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

During the rest of the after class time the students were gathered around discussing what to do for their website until Asuna checked the site and shouted in shock, "Asuna is something wrong?"

"Something's wrong al right look at this!" Asuna called showing them the site rankings. Chiu's home page got a huge jump in hits from being neck and neck with 2A's page.

"Well at least we're still in second." Yue said.

"Yeah but we're falling behind badly." Haruna noted.

"No, this can't be!" Ayaka cried in exaggeration.

"Well our hits haven't decreased, it's apparent that Chiu's finding a way to get more people to look at her website." Ryuzaki said analyzing the situation.

"Let's check it out." Yue said as they opened up her page revealing Chiu in a bikini with enlarged assets added to her.

"Whoa!" Haruna gasped at her method of gaining other net junkies attention.

"She's very good." Ryuzaki had to admit.

Meanwhile back with Chisame who was standing proud and triumphantly spoke to herself, "Hah, that will downgrade their confidence for sure. I can't wait to see their depressed looks." She said sinisterly as she opened up 2A's site, but when she did she found their new image was of Ayaka, Haruna, and Lingshen in brides outfits, and Ryuzaki dressed as a groom.

"Ugh how dare they!" Chisame grunted.

Back at class, Ayaka was laughing proudly, "Say what you want about net junkies they know true beauty when it hits their screens."

"And it's not over yet." Haruna added.

"So there's more?" Ryuzaki asked wondering if they had more ideas for the day.

"Oh sensei, we're girls of course we have plenty of outfits in reserve." Ayaka explained.

"Ayaka's right and I got a look that'll totally boost our ratings, and you're going to help." Haruna winked at Ryuzaki.

"Do I dare ask?" Ryuzaki asked.

Next scene was of the cheerleaders, Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka dressed as seductive nurses, while Ryuzaki was lying on top of some tables covered by a white sheet making it look like it was a hospital bed.

"Time for your check up!" the cheerleaders cheered while posing.

'This is embarrassing.' Ryuzaki thought.

Next shot was of Makie, Nodoka, and Yue dressed in school swimwear and Ryuzaki in a speedo. Makie seemed excited for this idea, while the two librarians looked embarrassed. "Nothing says school spirit like swimwear!" Makie cheered.

'This is tight.' Ryuzaki thought with a groan.

Finally there was a shot of Fuka and Fumika dressed as Kindergarteners, while Ryuzaki was dressed in a traditional Japanese boy's school uniform.

"We're a couple of students!" the girls and Ryuzaki said together.

Chisame who had been watching the images looked devastated and furious, "Al right if they want a war I'll give them Armageddon!" She declared as she countered with some other outfits such as a stewardess, a bunny waitress, and a widower. As they continued their war of fashion Chisame soon fell out of her seat looking exhausted.

They very next day Chisame was walking to class looking beyond the levels of tired. In class itself as Ryuzaki gave his lesson to the girls they suddenly heard snoring from the back row, and discovered it was Chisame.

"Ms. Hasegawa!" Ryuzaki called.

Chisame woke up startled but realized what was happening with her, 'Oh damn these late nighters are taking their toll.'

"Are you sure you're ok Ms. Hasegawa?" Ryuzaki asked, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been exhausted lately, and you always arrived ten minutes before class even started."

"No I'm fine." Chisame replied covering up, 'Man he's observant.' She thought.

When the day was done Konoka spoke up, "What's on today's look?"

Asuna turned to Haruna "Ryuzaki and Ayaka Prom King and Queen right?"

"You betcha." Haruna nodded and turned to Kakizaki, "Are the outfits ready?"

"Yup what do you think?" the cheerleader asked holding up a prom king and queen outfit.

Chisame was heading out until Ryuzaki called, "Excuse me Ms. Hasegawa, I wanted to tell you yesterday but the class is making a homepage, and we're having a party to celebrate it, you're invited seeing as how you're part of the class."

Chisame who would've given a snide response was too tired to answer like that, "Sorry prof, I pass." She said in exhaustion as she left.

Ryuzaki watched her stumble away and his eyes tightened on her suspiciously. Later on as Chisame was riding home on the train she was still exhausted, "I've got to pull it together." She trembled.

When she got back she was at her computer wearing her playboy bunny girl outfit still typing, "Who am I kidding, I'm one girl going up against an army." She told herself until she looked at her computer, "Yes, I've done it! Once I set this computer virus to 2As page it'll be exactly as it was before. One push of a button." She readied her finger on the enter key until, "Ah-ha!"

Chisame jerked as she spun seeing Ryuzaki standing behind her, "I knew it was you Chisame."

"Gah sensei!" Chisame gasped, "What but how did you?"

"Well your door was left opened." Ryuzaki said how he got in, "But more importantly, your acts may fool your fellow students, but not someone of my intellect."

'My secret's exposed, but how?' she thought in despair.

"If you're wondering how I figured it out it was easy." Ryuzaki explained, "For one thing since that day I got the laptop you left class. The very next day you didn't show up at all, and the next day when you did you immediately left after I asked you about being a computer expert which you denied to cover your tracks. And just when the minute you left Chiu's hits started popping up right and left. And finally there's your exhaustion, I can imagine how hard it must've been taking on all of class 2A in a fashion war when you got only yourself."

Chisame stood their in disbelief, "You read me like a book."

"And now comes to a more personal matter, why have you decided to suddenly ditch classes only to work on your webpage?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because I cant stand the weirdos from class 2A!" Chisame answered.

"Weirdos you say?" Ryuzaki asked, "And what makes them so weird might I ask?"

"Isn't it obvious, they are not a normal bunch, they're all so crazy and ugh!" Chisame groaned.

"Very true we're all different, but… they're not different from you or anybody else in this world." Ryuzaki started a lecture and Chisame felt compelled to listen to it all. "I believe you've spent so much time here in your internet world you cut yourself off from reality itself, and believed only people like you are the definition of normal. But let me ask you this Chisame, say if everyone in the whole world were more like you, what would happen there? The world wouldn't be unique as it was meant to be, sure there are walls between ordinary and extraordinary, but the world itself is not perfect just as you aren't. But then that's what's so wonderful about the world." Ryuzaki finished.

Chisame stood there in shock not being able to argue with Ryuzaki's lecture, "Well uh…"

"Good now come on." Ryuzaki said taking Chisame's hand and started dragging her out of the room and through the dorms.

"Wait sensei where are you taking me?" Chisame called as she tried to break free from Ryuzaki's hold, but to no avail.

"Didn't I tell you, everyone's having a party for the webpage and you're invited to." Ryuzaki answered.

"A party?" Chisame asked in a bit of fright.

Soon by Mahora's lawn were the students of Ryuzaki's class relaxing until Makie spotted Ryuzaki with Chisame, "Hey sensei!" she waved.

"Hold on who's that with him?" Nodoka asked as the two approached the group.

"Is she your girlfriend sir?" Kazumi asked curiously.

"No Kazumi, don't you recognize your own fellow classmate?" Ryuzaki asked, "This is Chisame Hasegawa."

The girls gasped in surprise, "She really is?" Madoka asked.

"Hey it's Net Idol Chiu!" Fuka gasped.

This got everyone in shock, "Hold it _you_ were our competition?" Asuna gasped in shock.

"No, I –I don't know what you're talking about." Chisame protested.

"But it's true, see." Fuka held up Ryuzaki's laptop showing an image.

Chisame was horrified, 'Oh no, I'm done for my secret's blown!' she thought in a panic.

"Hold on it's not completely her." Yue said looking at the picture, "See the skin's smoother, and her chest looks bigger."

"So how could it be Chisame?" Makie asked.

Chisame fell to the ground in embarrassment, "Even though I edited the picture, that still irks me." She said still taking those insults.

"Al right everyone let's get this party started." Ayaka ordered.

As everyone started partying Chisame looked at them all, "Who am I kidding they'll never accept me."

"Here you go Chisame." Asuna said offering her a drink, "You know those a good boots, you make them?"

"Uh well I…" Chisame tried to answer not being good with socializing.

"Well girls the new webpage will be all over the regions websites by Saturday." Ryuzaki said.

"Al right!" Asuna cheered.

Makie held up her drink along with Fumika, "Here's to the new project!"

"It'll be better than before!" Fumika added.

Misora and Kazumi gathered by Chisame, "Hey everyone it's been decided that Chisame will be the one in charge of our new webpage!"

"What me?" Chisame asked in surprise.

"But of course Chisame." Ryuzaki agreed, "Your talents with computers are the best I've ever seen, maybe more than mine." He said and Chisame couldn't help but blush.

"Right so come on one last shot all together!" Kazumi said as they headed for the tree for one last picture while Asuna and Ryuzaki were standing alone watching them.

"You seem awfully happy." Asuna nodded Ryuzaki smiling which wasn't usually like him to have a regular happy face.

"Yes, because I believe Chisame-san has learned a very valuable lesson about normality." Ryuzaki answered which didn't make sense to Asuna. 'Besides Chisame-san I know exactly how you feel about secret identities and hiding from the world.' He thought to himself.

Soon all of 2A, and Ryuzaki were gathered together for a group shot with Chisame in the center trying hard to smile.

**(And that's the chapter, next part will be the journey to Library Island.)**


	10. Library Island part 1

**(Welcome back guys, been awhile since I updated this but it's overdue for one.)**

One day Ryuzaki, Asuna, Konoka, and the library trio were outside playing a game of cards.

"Got any threes?" Asuna asked Konoka.

"Go fish Asuna." Konoka replied.

"Oh man!" Asuna groaned.

Ryuzaki looked around seeing numerous other students from the other classes going through their textbooks studying like crazy, "The students sure are studying hard." He observed.

"That's because finals are coming up soon." Konoka explained.

Hearing that Ryuzaki looked at them all, "Finals, then shouldn't you girls be doing the same as well and not playing cards?" he asked in a bit of irritation that they're slacking off.

Haruna answered, "Don't worry prof things will work themselves out."

"Yeah even though our class had the worse score on midterms we're still here." Konoka added still feeling care free like the rest of them.

"Don't worry teach when finals come around we'll be ready." Asuna assured him.

"Then why do I not feel all that reassured?" Ryuzaki asked hating it when people just rely on luck without even trying.

Suddenly a volleyball got Ryuzaki in the shoulder and he looked to the side seeing Makie, Sakurako, and the Narutaki twins.

"Sensei, could you throw the ball over?" Makie asked.

"Come on professor why don't you join us like last time?" Sakurako offered.

"Sorry but I have to take a rain check." Ryuzaki answered, "In case you haven't noticed the other students are studying for finals."

"Oh that's right." Makie realized.

"You know what that means do you?" Sakurako asked Makie and the two called together, "We have the court all to ourselves.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Not quite what I was hoping to hear."

"Come on sensei join us!" Fuka said as he and Fumika dragged him along with the other girls.

Watching from yonder was Watari, the Dean, Takahata, and Shizuna, "Seems Ryuzaki's managed to fit in well with his class." Takahata observed.

"Very much I agree." Watari nodded.

"Yes I was worried at first but seeing this makes me relieved." Shizuna added.

"Well fun and games will do very little to strengthen his students GPA's." The dean responded. "Shizuna would you please deliver this message to Ryuzaki personally?" he handed a letter to the nurse.

"Of course Dean Konoe." Shizuna nodded as she approached the group, "Ryuzaki?"

The girls released their professor as the detective looked at the busty nurse, "Yes Shizuna-san?"

"I have a letter for you from Dean Konoe." Shizuna hands it to him.

"Thank you." Ryuzaki said as the woman left and the girls gathered around.

"Ooh what is it professor?" Fumika asked.

"Your paycheck?" Sakurako asked.

"A letter of recommendation?" Haruna asked.

Ryuzaki knew that a letter from the dean must be something private so he had to leave, "Girls, I admire your curiosity, but this is something I should see myself." Ryuzaki said, "Good day."

Ryuzaki started walking off until he was out of plain sight and he opened up the letter and read it, "Oh dear this is not good."

Later on that evening Watari discovered what Ryuzaki read from the letter, "So if your class comes in last place you will be fired?"

"Yes Watari that's what the letter said." Ryuzaki said, "Though I've already discovered a loophole through this. If we can just come in second to last I can keep my job." He said laying out a chart of the girls GPA's. "According to this Lingshen and Satomi are two of the smartest girls in class so they'll be able to give the class a good start. Ayaka, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Konoka also have the highest grades."

"And the others?" Watari asked.

"Just about half of the other students have average grades, and then there's the Baka Rangers." Ryuzaki said seeing Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, Yue, and Makie at the bottom, "I hate to say this Watari but if these five don't really improve they'll be my downfall." He added looking at Asuna's image seeing she was the worst student in class.

Meanwhile at the girls dorm Asuna was going over some flashcards, "Hmm man I thought I knew the word this afternoon." Asuna mumbled to herself.

"Asuna, very rare seeing you hitting the notes." A voice said as Asuna looked ahead seeing Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Evangeline?" Asuna asked.

"You must really be desperate to help our professor such a shame your academic record will be his undoing." Eva said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna asked.

"There's a saying in the world of academics there's no such thing as bad students, only bad teachers." Eva began, "If 2A comes in last place someone will have to pay the price."

"You mean Ryuzaki could get fired?" Asuna gasped.

"Precisely, just thought I'd let you know." Eva said before walking off and Chachamaru bows her head before following her master. Asuna looked shocked, but not as shocked as the two pint sized twins peeking around a corner overhearing the conversation.

The next day Asuna was sitting in the student lounge deep in though, 'Oh man, if we come in last place Ryuzaki gets fired. He shouldn't have to deal with this just because of us.'

Sitting across her from was Makie and Ku who were discussing, "Last place is fine with me." Makie said.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway-aru." Ku replied.

"Actually, there might be a way." Yue put in.

"What is it Yue?" Makie asked.

"You've heard of Library Island right?" Yue asked, "Legend says that deep inside lies a magical book that makes you super smart.

"Wow." The girls gasped.

"We could use it to pass but wouldn't that be cheating?" Haruna asked.

"Right better to fail honestly." Makie agreed.

Asuna thought, 'That could be the key to helping Ryuzaki stay here.'

"Hey let's play some soccer while the fields empty." Makie offered.

Asuna continued thinking, 'Ryuzaki needs our help, as much as an annoyance he is, I won't let us be the ones who cost him his job.' She then called out, "Al right listen up Baka Rangers, we're going to Library Island!"

This outburst got their attention, "Asuna, why so desperate?" Yue asked.

Asuna not wanting them to worry about Ryuzaki like she was had to improvise, "Well I'm tired of always coming in last place, this time we should do what we can to make it to the top!"

Kaede stood up, "I admire that determination Asuna let's do it!"

"Well if you guys want to go there you'll need my knowledge of the place." Yue stood up.

"Don't leave me out on this journey I'm in-aru." Ku added.

"Well seeing as how you girls are going, I will to." Makie finished.

"Good, but we'll need supervision." Asuna smirked.

Later that afternoon Ryuzaki was at his apartment having some cake until a knock was heard and Watari answered it, "Yes, oh come in girls. Ryuzaki you have guests."

Ryuzaki turned seeing the Bakas standing before him, "Hello girls, can I help you with something?"

"Ryuzaki how about joining us on a little expedition?" Asuna asked with a smile.

Ryuzaki raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"

Later that night after explaining what they were planning on doing Ryuzaki decided to come but still found it very hard to believe there was a magic book but nevertheless decided to join. Soon they made their way to Library Island.

Yue started explaining the layout, "Library Island was built at the same time the academy was founded in the mid-Meiji Period, and is the largest library in the world. Books of all kind from around the globe are collected here. The library was extended underground as shelves grew in numbers."

Ryuzaki looked all around seeing so many shelves of books and looked astounded, "Very rapturous."

"Yes in fact no one truly knows how far it really goes." Yue said as they were using flashlights to light there way. "So to investigate this place further we formed the Library Exploration club."

"Very clever Yue." Ryuzaki said and thought, 'If only you could use that kind of thinking to your studies.'

"This place is enormous, it's like a dungeon." Makie said looking around.

Suddenly Yue's cell rang and she answered it, "Hello this is ground team!" Haruna said on the other line. As it turned out Haruna, Nodoka, and Konoka were back at the dorms holding a map on their end to guide the explorers through the library.

"Yue here, we've just reached the third basement floor."

"Roger that keep going until the eleventh floor, then we'll guide you from there." Haruna responded.

"Understood stay in touch." Yue answered.

"Hmm, very interesting." Ryuzaki said pulling a Physics book from a shelf.

"Sensei!" Yue called as an arrow was launched right at Ryuzaki but was caught in midair by Kaede's hand.

"Close one huh?" Kaede asked snapping the arrow in half.

"Sorry but there are traps everywhere you know in case of thieves." Yue explained.

"WHAT?" Asuna and Makie cried in fright.

"That's why this is forbidden grounds." Yue added as they continued on.

Ryuzaki suddenly stepped on one tile causing more top cave in and he was about to fall in, "Hold on sensei!" Makie called using her ribbon to catch his hand and pulled him back up.

They continued on avoiding several more traps including falling books, and swinging maces, while Ryuzaki was starting to think maybe losing this job wouldn't be all bad, but realized that he's never failed a challenge and wasn't about to let this be his first failure.

Soon enough they were crawling through a narrow tunnel, "How much further?" Asuna asked as she crawled behind Ryuzaki.

Yue who was leading answered, "Shouldn't be far now." She then saw a tile outlined signaling it was a secret entry, "There it should be right above."

So the tile was lifted up and they peaked through seeing a new room designed like a dark dungeon in some video game with two giant statues guarding a pedestal with a book on it. "We're here." Yue said.

"This room looks like something out of some kids video game when you reach the last level." Ryuzaki observed.

"Hey look-aru!" Ku pointed ahead to a book on the pedestal.

"Is that?" Kaede asked.

"Yup the legendary book of sorcery." Yue nodded.

"Come on let's go!" Asuna called as the girls raced to retrieve the book.

"Wait for me!" Makie cheered.

"Girls don't you know rare objects always have traps protecting it?" Ryuzaki called.

As he tried to race after them the bridge connecting the two pieces of land opened and they all started falling until they landed on a stone mat with tiles on them with words. And the stone mat was titled 'English vocab Twister'.

"What the, a twister game?" Asuna asked.

Suddenly they heard a large laugh as one of the statues of a guard came to life and looked down on them, "If you desire this book, you will answer my questions."

"It's not really a statue, it's a golem." Ryuzaki deduced what it was.

The Golem spoke, "Question one, what is the Japanese word for 'Difficult'?"

"What, how do we do that?" Makie cried in fright.

Ryuzaki looked down at the board and realized, "Girls you must spell it out using the board."

"Easier said than done!" Asuna called.

"Don't worry it's…" Ryuzaki started but was interrupted by the Golem, "Tell them and they fail."

Ryuzaki thought of something else, "It's the opposite of 'easy'."

Makie started pondering, "Easy… The opposite of 'katan'.

Kaede got it and clicked on the tile, "Mu!" she called.

"Zu!" Makie clicked on another.

"I!" Asuna finished clicking on another.

"Muzui, correct." The golem said, "Question two, 'cut'!"

About ten questions later the group looked as it their bodies were all tangled due to it being like a game of twister, and were having difficulty trying to reach the other spots without moving their other body parts.

"Final question, what is 'dish' in Japanese?" the golem asked.

"I know Osara!" Asuna called hitting the 'O'

"Sa!" Ku got the tile.

"Ra!" Asuna and Makie called as they both hit the tile at the same time which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Osaru?" Ryuzaki asked seeing that they spelt the Japanese word for Monkey.

"Incorrect!" The golem called, as he grabbed his mallet and slammed it down on the board. Ryuzaki and the girls jumped clear away without getting hit.

However the smash ended up opening a hole in the ground and the group started falling in screaming. Suddenly Asuna woke up seeing the sun shine down on her. "Ugh what?" she sat up seeing they were on some kind of beach area surrounded by water, trees, and bookshelves with books on them.

"Where are?" she looked around and spotted Ryuzaki lying down passed out, "Ryuzaki!" she rushed over and lifted his head up, "Hey you al right?"

Ryuzaki groaned as he opened his eyes, "I never want to experience that again."

"Thank goodness." Asuna felt relieved he wasn't hurt.

Ryuzaki and Asuna got up looking all around, "Where are we now?" Asuna looked around.

Yue answered, "We're in the basement which is designed to give a feeling or warmth and serenity."

"Look at all the books." Ryuzaki looked around, "Must be like a readers paradise."

"If you want to call it that." Kaede said.

Yue then gave a sinister look, "It is said whoever lays eyes on this room will never again past beyond these walls." This got the others scared until Makie asked, "Wait then how would you know about it?"

"Never mind that point is leaving here may very well be impossible." Yue said.

Fei Ku jumped up, "But what do we do we have our final exams-aru!" she cried.

Yue motioned upward, "I'd say that was our point of entry, it's as good a start as any."

"Oh great anybody bring a giant ladder or a jetpack?" Makie asked in sarcasm.

Asuna turned to the detective, "Ryuzaki you're the prof what do we do?"

"It's dangerous to look about, our best bet is to wait for someone to find us." Ryuzaki answered.

Asuna looked outraged, "So that's it, well start packing your bags because you will be fired when we fail!"

Ryuzaki gasped wondering how she knew about this, but suddenly got more sympathy from the others.

"Is that true professor?" Makie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us-aru?" Ku asked.

"No wonder Asuna was so eager to come here to find the book." Yue added.

Asuna protested, "It's not like that at all, I just didn't want to be responsible for someone's job."

"Why Asuna I didn't know you cared so much." Ryuzaki said.

"Don't go there I just wanted to save myself of trouble of having to break in a new teacher." Asuna protested.

"Right." Ryuzaki nodded but knew she did care.

Kaede placed a hand on her professor, "If we can pull our score out of last place we get to keep you as our teacher right?"

"That sums it up." Ryuzaki answered.

"The Book of Sorcery is could help us." Makie added.

"No question it could help improve our scores, however it won't do us any good if we can't get out of here." Yue explained until her cell rang, "Yes?"

Haruna spoke from the other line, "Yue is everything al right we've been worried sick, you're going to give us wrinkles!"

"Sorry but we ran into some trouble, everyone's fine but we'll be late getting back." Yue explained.

Suddenly Ryuzaki's voice was heard, "Girls listen up take this message to Watari and let him know I'm ok but I won't be back as soon as I hoped."

"Sure thing sensei." Konoka said.

"Good, and remember you must be…prepared for…" Ryuzaki's voice was fizzing up.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Nodoka gasped until the tone went dead.

"It cut off." Yue said.

"What do we do now-aru?" Ku asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to start looking for the book." Makie suggested.

"Well the laws of physics say otherwise." Asuna said looking up at the hole in the roof.

"Girls let's not panic, we'll find a way out of here." Ryuzaki started, "I'm not sure how, but we have three days to find an exit. However don't forget the reason we came down here was for a chance to improve your grades."

The girls nodded, "Right three days should be plenty of time to get some work done." Asuna said.

"Can't we go swimming first, I'm filthy." Makie said.

Later back at the student lounge Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka were with the rest of the students who just discovered some horrifying news concerning their teacher.

"This is an outrage!" Ayaka called, "There's no way the school would let Ryuzaki go you must've heard wrong." She told the twins.

"No that's what Asuna and Evangeline said." Fuka assured her.

"Yeah ask them yourself." Fumika added.

"I will." Ayaka said and turned to Konoka, "Konoka where's Asuna?"

"Didn't you hear she and the other Bakas took Ryuzaki to Library Island, we tried calling them but they're out of range." Konoka explained.

"Well according to Yue there's a book that could help us in Library Island." Haruna said.

"But what happens if they're not back in time?" Fuka asked.

Sakurako spoke up, "Ayaka your class rep what do we do?"

"We need help, Konoka get me Dean Konoe."

"I tried calling grandfather but he's not answering." Konoka replied.

"If we're looking for advice what about Takahata-sensei?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah or Watari?" Fumika asked.

"Hold on if we talk to Ryuzaki's superiors won't he still get into trouble?" Sakurako asked.

The girls continued pondering on what to do until Nodoka spoke up, "Well we could all stop whining." She said getting their attention, "We're asking ourselves what can we do to help Ryuzaki? The answers the same as it's always been 'studying', he told us and begged us to open our books yet we didn't listen. That's why he's risking his life out there on Library Island, he wouldn't have to find some special book if we all had done as we were told. Are we willing to roll up our sleeves and do some hard work to save Ryuzaki's job? I hope the answer is yes because we're the only ones who can."

This lecture ended up getting through to everyone and Ayaka replied, "Thank you Nodoka that was wonderfully put. And she's right for the next three days we need to study like never before! Ryuzaki needs out help and helps is what he's gonna get!"

"Al right we're gonna study!" Sakurako cheered.

"Al right girls let's get to work!" Ayaka called.

This got all of the girls hyped up to study and were already making plans on what methods to use for study sessions. Nodoka was taking breaths knowing she'd never had made a speech like that in her life.

"Nodoka." Haruna got her friends attention, "Good job." She smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Nodoka smiled back and thought, 'Don't worry sensei we'll save you your job.'

Meanwhile back in Library Island's basement the girls were swimming around in the waters wearing their school shirts Daisy Duke style. Ryuzaki meanwhile was pondering to himself about how to get out.

"Hey sensei come on jump in!" Makie called.

"Yeah you look as filthy as we do." Asuna added.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Ryuzaki said walking away a bit and looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'God, if there is a God. Give me the strength to get these girls back in time.'

**(And that's the chapter will the genius detective get the girls back in time before their final exams or will he pack his bags and leave?)**


	11. Library Island part 2

**(Hey guys I know I barely update this but that's because my other fics require more attention than this one. But I'm not giving up on it. So enjoy part two of Library Island.)**

A day later after Ryuzaki and the Baka Rangers landed in the Library Island basement, the teacher and five students were on the beach area with a handmade version of a classroom with Ryuzaki doing all he can in educating the five worse students in his class in hopes their class won't be in last place and he won't get fired.

"We can bring our grades up. All we have to do is apply ourselves." Fei Ku said confidently.

Yue looked at her, "Great advice. Unfortunately I already took it, and I still failed."

Asuna shot her head up, "No one is coming to your pity party, so put a sock in it!"

"Well your GPA isn't looking any better, Asuna." The Chinese girl reminded the red head who felt embarrassed.

"Look, we're all suffering because none of us hit the books like we should." Makie said adding her two cents to the conversation.

"You're wrong. I hit mine everyday. I got the bruised knuckles to prove it." Kaede said mistaking the phrase of hitting the books with actually hitting them.

"One thing all of you have in common is that you suffer from severe procrastination." Ryuzaki told his students making everyone embarrassed because it was true.

"But sensei I tried to study, I really have... but my brain's gone on strike." Makie tried to explain.

"We've been at this for so long, I couldn't tell you the last time I slept or ate." Asuna added feeling like they never had a break.

"The answer is simple. I think we could all do with a fresh approach." Kaede explained.

"How quiz each other and make flashcards?" Yue asked curiously.

"I hear standing on your head makes you smarter." Fei Ku said.

"No, what we need is a serious penalty." Kaede continued explaining.

"Gotcha! Something harsh!" Fei Ku said as she flicked a bookcase which collapsed like that. This got Makie and Asuna in a panic.

"Perfect. Now let me try." Kaede said flicking another bookcase and collapsed as well.

"Seems a tad extreme." Yue said.

"We're going to die!" Asuna and Makie panicked.

"Don't worry. The pain will only feel permanent." Fei Ku said like it won't kill them.

"Psycho!" Asuna shouted.

"Somebody help please!" Makie shouted.

Suddenly they hear snoring and saw Ryuzaki had fallen asleep on his makeshift desk.

"Is he?" Makie asked.

"He's exhausted." Yue answered, "While we may be the ones studying he's the one whose struggling to teach us."

"Yeah, we all need a break even teachers." Asuna said.

Meanwhile back at Mahora's cafeteria all the girls from Class 2A were up to their ears in textbooks studying the for their finals determined to save Ryuzaki's job.

"Ayaka, tomorrow's the day." Chizuru told her roommate.

"I know tomorrow Ryuzaki returns to us and we shall prove just how hard we've studied just for him." The class rep announced to all, "Listen up, girls! Ryuzaki expects us to pass and we're not going to disappoint him!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

Back in the basement Ryuzaki was stirring until he woke up in alert seeing his students were fast asleep, 'Oh no we slept in; this is not good we lost some valuable time.' he thought until he checked his watch and saw it was the next day, "The day of the exams." He said.

He looked forward seeing his students had their textbooks close making him realize while he was asleep they were studying which made him sigh in relief that they didn't slack off.

Suddenly the area started shaking up, "Huh?"

Suddenly the girls started waking up, "Hey what's going on an earthquake?" Asuna asked a little drowsy.

"I don't think so." Ryuzaki said until the rumbling got rougher and emerging from the water was the golem from before who grabbed Makie in his right hand making her scream in fright.

"Help! Save me sensei, I don't wanna die!" Makie cried.

"The golem again?" Ryuzaki gasped.

"But how?" Kaede asked.

"It must've fallen down here with us." Asuna believed.

The golem let out a chuckle, "There's no way out! Accept your fate!"

The group looked nervous until Yue looked up and spotted something, "Hey look at his neck!"

The group spotted the book of sorcery on the golem's shoulder by the neck, "The book of sorcery!" they gasped.

"It must've fallen down with the golem." Ryuzaki theorized.

"Kaede! Fei Ku! get that book back!" Yue ordered.

"You got it Yue-dono." Kaede agreed as she and Fei-Ku attacked the golem with their unbelievable strength making it drop Makie only to have Kaede caught her.

"Hold on!" Makie said using her ribbon to grab the book, "I got it!" she cheered.

"Girls let's move!" Ryuzaki called as they started running off.

They started running as Fei-Ku spoke, "With that book the exams will be a piece of cake."

They ran across a long board bridge as the golem pursued them, "Give me that book!"

"I wish there was a way out!" Makie cried until they spotted an open gateway.

"Look an exit!" Asuna called as they ran in and started descending a very long spiral staircase of stone steps leading far up.

"Keep going or it'll catch us!" Yue called.

"I've never moved like this in my life." Ryuzaki said running like mad for the first time in his whole life.

They kept running up the stairs but got cut off as a wall was blocking them, "A dead end." Asuna gasped.

"I've got you now." The golem said finally catching up to them.

"I guess we have no choice." Kaede said.

"We're gonna have to fight." Fei Ku added getting ready for round 2.

The golem then grabbed his giant mallet and swung it down to crush them but ended up breaking the dividing wall.

"Such strength." Ryuzaki said.

"We're dead!" Asuna and Makie cried in fear.

"Hey look!" Yue pointed ahead spotting an elevator.

"It's an elevator to the top!" Asuna cheered.

"We're saved!" Makie cheered.

The girls got through the opening in the wall running to the elevator, and when they all got in they felt confident they were safe, "Going up." Ryuzaki said pressing the up button but buzzing was heard.

"Weight limit exceeded!" a female voice repeated.

"WHAT?" the group cried in shock.

Yue leaned over to Makie, "Had a late lunch? You can be honest with me."

Makie spun looking outraged at the accusation, "Hey I am not overweight! Why don't you point fingers at someone else like Asuna or Fei Ku or better yet, yourself! I saw you go back to that buffet the other day!"

"Guys!" Asuna called, "We don't need to lose weight, we need to lose clothes! Listen, the buzzer stops if I take just one foot off!" she demonstrated.

"She's right!" Fei-Ku cheered.

"Then let's strip." Kaede ordered making Ryuzaki looked distraught.

"Oh I can't see this." He covered his eyes.

Soon the girls started stripping down and threw their clothes out of the elevator followed by Ryuzaki tossing his shoes out making sure not to look at the girls.

"Well?" Makie asked but the buzzer and warning still went off.

"Al right underwear next!" Asuna called as they lost their undergarments making Ryuzaki keep his eyes closed harder.

However it kept buzzing, "WHAT DO WE DO?" the girls cried.

Suddenly the golem finally makes it to the top and sees them, "It's the end of the line for you!"

"We're doomed!" Makie cried.

Ryuzaki looked determined and ran out of the elevator making it less heavy, "Not yet!"

"Ryuzaki!" they called.

"Don't worry about me! You girls go take the exam. I'll hold it off." Ryuzaki explained.

"You're a fool!" The golem called ready to slam down on the detective until a pair of arms grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulders pulling him back into the elevator revealing it to be Asuna.

"Asuna?" Ryuzaki gasped.

"Look prof, why do you think we came to this death trap in the first place?" Asuna asked, "We want our class to succeed as much as you but that won't matter if you're dead! Don't act cool and throw your life away for our sake because we're in this together!"

"But the elevator." Ryuzaki said seeing it won't go up now.

"We'll do this!" Asuna said grabbing the book and threw it out making everyone gasped but relieved as the book nailed the golem in the face making him fall down the spiral staircase with the book.

"The elevator's working." Yue said.

"Let's go!" Asuna said as the elevator closed and took them all the way up.

When they reached the top they started running, "We have an hour before the exams start, you girls go back to the dorms and change I'll meet you at the school!" Ryuzaki ordered and they split up.

About an hour later at the school building the bell rung and Class 2A was waiting for the Ryuzaki and the girls, while Ayaka was getting impatient.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Good morning, girls. Okay, please settle down and I'll pass out your tests." Takahata said entering.

Ayaka sat down and thought, 'If those five get zeroes, it'll pull down the class's average rate for sure. Then Ryuzaki sensei will be fired.' She then stood up again, "Listen up, each of you must try and raise your score at least 15 points!"

"But that's asking a lot Ayaka." Haruna groaned.

"What do we do?" Ako groaned.

Natsumi looked out their class window and gasped, "Guys look, they're back!"

Everyone got up and looked out the window seeing the group running for the school in fresh clothes.

"Hurry up you guys!" Kakizaki called.

"We're about to start!" Fuka added.

"Well technically, we already started." Takahata reminded them.

They finally reach then entrance where Shizuna was waiting, "Shizuna." Ryuzaki panted.

"You're late. But I prepared a separate room for you so you girls can still take your test without disturbing your fellow classmates." The nurse explained.

As the girls followed Shizuna Ryuzaki called, "Good luck on the test, girls! Remember whatever happens you all did your best."

"Hai!" they called.

Later as the girls were taking their exams Ryuzaki was sitting outside the class on a bench until Watari approached, "Ryuzaki?"

"Watari, we're back."

"Thank goodness, are you al right?"

"Fine, but I may have gotten some muscle on myself." Ryuzaki said, "I need something sweet." He said as Watari had some tea in a thermos for him.

Later on after the exams were taken Shizuna was grading the tests for the Baka Rangers until the dean came in, "Shizuna."

"Yes Dean Konoe?" the nurse asked.

"My back's feeling a little stiff, could you please do something for it?" the dean asked hunched over.

Soon the nurse had the dean lying face down on a table as she massaged it, "What've you been doing to make your back this stiff?" she asked.

"Just getting in some exercise." He said until he spotted the papers, "Oh are those Asuna's and the others late tests?"

"Yes, I'm halfway done with grading them."

"Why don't I finish them as a thank you for helping my back?" The dean offered.

Later on in the student body was waiting for the test results to be displayed on their school TV's. Asuna looked all, "Jeez do they always have to turn this into a festival or something?" she asked seeing the huge crowd.

"It's almost time." Fei-Ku said.

"We'll be ok right?" Makie asked.

"I wonder…" Yue was nervous.

Ryuzaki looked like he had butterflies in his stomach from being nervous until Asuna patted his shoulder, "Hey, we did our best it's in fates hands now."

"I have the utmost confidence in us." Kaede added.

Suddenly a girl appeared on the screen, "And the tests have been released! The average score for all of second-year was 73.4! The midterm average was 76.1 so it must've been on the hard side. And now we have our second year rankings!"

The girls from Ryuzaki's and all other classes were eager to hear, "In first place for Second year is class 2…F with 80.8!"

Ryuzaki and the girls sweat dropped, "You're kidding me." The girls groaned.

While in the student lounge some of the other girls were watching, "Whoever said that fairytales come true lied." Sakurako groaned.

"For our purpose second place will do fine." Madoka said.

"Coming in at second place, is Class 2S with an average of 79.8!"

Asuna and the girls groaned, "Just great."

As time went on Ayaka, Chizuru, Konoka, Nodoka, Chisame, Kazumi, and Satomi were watching from Chisame's laptop, "When's she going to call 2A, we're already past tenth place." Ayaka said.

"I hate to say this but things may be looking grim." Chizuru said.

"In 11th place Class 2C!"

"Oh please I'll never ask for anything again!" Makie begged.

"Don't worry we still got three shots before the last one." Asuna said.

"In 12th place Class 2P!"

"This is bad." Kaede said.

"If 2A isn't next..." Fei-Ku started.

"We'll be in last." Yue added.

Asuna looked at Ryuzaki and thought, 'Oh man why did I throw that book away?'

"And coming in at second to last place…"

The girls were getting nervous until Makie started chanting 2A for luck making the other Baka Rangers do it as well.

"In 23rd place with an average of 69.5… Class 2K!" she declared.

Everyone from Class 2A was shocked but not as much as the Baka Rangers.

"But that means." Makie said.

"We're last." Yue said.

Ryuzaki not showing any emotion at all turned around and started walking off, "Ryuzaki?" Asuna asked but he didn't even look back or stop walking.

In the class Konoka and the others were shocked, "An average of 69.4."

Ayaka looked distraught, "If only I had studied one tenth more. Ryuzaki sensei would be here with us and not packing his bags!"

"You did your best our average was ten points higher than usual." Chizuru said to cheer her up.

"But not high enough to save an innocent man's job!" Ayaka cried and sobbed on her friends shoulder.

"Poor sensei." Nodoka said in sorrow.

As the sun was slowly going down Ryuzaki and Watari were packed and leaving the school, "I'm so sorry this didn't work out for you Ryuzaki." Watari said.

"Well Watari not even the greatest mind in the world can do everything." Ryuzaki answered as they headed for the train station.

"Do you feel any sorrow for having to leave behind these girls who looked up to you like a mentor?" Watari asked.

"I never thought about it, but one thing's for sure. I'm glad I at least got to know them." Ryuzaki admitted.

As they got to the train station they already got their tickets and passed the gate, until a voice called, "Ryuzaki!" Asuna called finally catching up.

"Asuna?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm so sorry it's all our fault." Asuna apologized.

"No Asuna, it was my responsibility as the teacher." Ryuzaki began, "I just didn't live up to the expectations."

"That's not true! I'm the one that threw the book away!"

"We shouldn't have relied on it in the first place, so you did the right thing." Ryuzaki answered.

"But Ryuzaki!"

"Watari let's go." Ryuzaki said as they turned to get to the train.

"No stop!" Asuna cried jumping over the gate and wrapped her arms around her sensei surprising him and Watari, "Look I'm not letting you go ya hear me?"

"Asuna." Ryuzaki gasped in surprise.

"Sensei!" another voice called.

They looked ahead seeing the other Baka Rangers, Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka running after them and jumped the gate as well with Kaede carrying Yue over.

"You're not really leaving?" Makie asked with a sad face.

"No fair trying to sneak away sir." Haruna said.

"Come on you don't have to leave I can put in a good word for you with grandfather." Konoka offered.

"If you taught us anything it's perseverance." Kaede added.

"We'll go on a strike if we have to." Fei-Ku offered.

"A strike, a petition, whatever it takes." Yue agreed, "We'll collect signatures and sign a formal request."

"I'll be the first to sign." Nodoka added as she tried to step over the gate but fell backwards landing in the arms of someone.

The said someone chuckled, "Let me show you how it's done."

"How about it sir, talk to the dean." Makie said.

Suddenly the one jumped over the gate holding Nodoka was in fact the dean, "I'm already here girls."

"Dean Konoe?" Asuna asked.

"Grandfather?" Konoka asked.

"I'm sorry I'm the one that graded the exams for your tardy students. I was in fact late myself turning them in." Dean Konoe said feeling a little embarrassed.

"How late?" Watari asked.

"Late enough that their scores weren't added with 2A's average."

"Well that's not good." Konoka said.

"Would our scores have made enough of a difference?" Fei-Ku asked.

"I'm glad you asked." The dean said looking at the papers, "First Makie Sasaki with 66 points."

"No way! Al right!" Makie cheered.

"Such a reaction would be better suited for a 96 don't you think?"

"Uh yeah you're right." Makie agreed.

"Next Fei-Ku with 67 points, and Kaede Nagase 63 points. Good work girls keep on improving." He said as the two girls were surprised.

"Thank you that's the best grade I received all year." Fei-Ku cheered.

"It's amazing!" Kaede added.

"Yue Ayase, 63 points, it's time you got serious with your studies."

'I sure will.' Yue thought.

"Last we have Asuna Kagurazaka with a total of 71 points, you should be very proud." The dean said impressed.

Asuna looked lost for words as Konoka hugged her, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Uh are we still last?" Asuna asked.

Back at the school the girl was back on the TV to announce to the students, "Recalculations are complete. After adding the missing students scores, Class 2A's average is 80.4. Thus putting their rank from dead last to second place, congratulations 2A!"

The girls from 2A seeing this were bursting with joy, and even some of the quieter students like Eva, Mana, Chachamaru, Chisame, Setsuna, and Zazie were smiling in satisfaction. Back at the station the girls were chanting 2A like before while Ryuzaki was puzzled while Watari and Asuna noticed, "Not to doubt my own students, but I'm surprised they did well even without the book of sorcery."

"You mean this?" The dean held the book up which surprised Ryuzaki and Asuna, "There wouldn't have been a point if it were this easy to grow smarter. It was in fact a test Ryuzaki to see if you could pull your students together and help them study on their own. And you passed."

"I did?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, and I look forward enrolling you as a full time teacher come next semester. That is if you still want the job?"

Ryuzaki thought before turning to his assistant, "Watari, cancel our flight. We're here to stay."

"Of course Ryuzaki." Watari nodded his head.

"Hey!" Asuna said putting a hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder, "Guess we'll be seeing you next semester."

Ryuzaki chuckled a bit till the other girls there gathered around.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Makie asked.

"What a success story." Kaede added.

"You're terrific teach." Fei-Ku congratulated him.

"The best!" Konoka added.

"Welcome back." Nodoka said.

"Thank you everyone." Ryuzaki said but gasped as he felt lifted up and was tossed up by the girls minus Asuna and Nodoka.

"Hey don't drop him we just got him back!" Asuna called.

"Relax he's got 31 girls to break his fall!" Fei-Ku assured her as they continued tossing their teacher up while Watari watched with a smile.

'Well done Ryuzaki.' He thought.

Later that night after a lot of partying with 2A, they were all outside with Ryuzaki and Watari looking at the girls who presented themselves, "Well girls I'm glad to say each of you will be moving onto year three."

"We love you Ryuzaki-sensei!" some of the girls cheered.

Ryuzaki smiled feeling a bit embarrassed as Makie spoke, "So sensei, what'll you do now that it's summer and all?"

"Well Makie I've decided to stick around here, to get to know more of you girls, and have more fun that you've given me." Ryuzaki answered.

"Al right!" the Narutaki twins cheered.

"Well it's late so I better get back, but before I go I have one thing left to say." Ryuzaki said getting the girls attention, "Girls of class 2A… I'm proud of each and every one of you." He smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better class."

The girls started blushing from that compliment until Ayaka answered, "Thank you sensei, and we couldn't have asked for a better teacher."

Asuna added, "I actually agree with Ayaka."

"Well girls, goodnight." Ryuzaki said as he started walking off with Watari at his side and the girls headed back to the dorms as well.

Watari looked to his favorite orphan and spoke, "I'm surprised you requested to continue staying here over the summer Ryuzaki."

"Watari." Ryuzaki began as he started to smile, "I want to live in the world of Mahora a little longer."

Watari smiled back, "Of course… L."

**(And that's the chapter the girls pulled through and saved L's teaching job. But the fun's not over yet, it's just beginning. Be on the look out for next time everybody.)**


	12. Date or Not?

**(Hi guys welcome back to another update. Now that it's summer for them L won't be teaching, but rather conversing with his students outside the classroom.)**

One sunny morning during the summer break at Mahora, Ryuzaki was playing chess with Watari at their reserved apartment, "Checkmate Watari." Ryuzaki said as he checked Watari's King piece.

"That's the seventh game in a row you've beaten me Ryuzaki." Watari chuckled.

"Yes, though I grow bored of these consecutive wins." Ryuzaki admitted actually wishing there was something else he could do to with his time since he's off teaching duty until the new semester.

Suddenly the door to their room was knocked on and Watari went to answer it, "Hello?" he asked and saw Konoka standing outside, "Oh Ms. Konoe?"

"Good morning Watari is Ryuzaki in?" Konoka asked with a smile.

"Actually yes, Ryuzaki you have a visitor." Watari said as he let the young girl inside.

"Yes, oh Konoka, what brings you here?" Ryuzaki asked as she sat down in the chair Watari was using.

"Ryuzaki I know this is asking a lot from you since you're not on teaching duty, but could you help me with something?" Konoka asked.

"Help you, I'm surprised you aren't asking Asuna or Setsuna after all they're closest to you aren't they?" Ryuzaki asked raising a brow.

"I'd ask Asuna but she's too busy sleeping in, and she got back from her paper route, and Setsuna's busy with my grandfather." Konoka answered.

"Well…"

"Come on Ryuzaki I'm begging you." Konoka pleaded while folding her hands.

"It's very rude to deny the request of a young lady Ryuzaki." Watari said butting in.

Ryuzaki looked to Konoka, "What exactly do you need?"

Later on out in Harajuku the three Mahora cheerleading girls Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka were wandering around, "Wow what a beautiful day!" Sakurako cheered, "Al right girls let's hit it for karaoke!" she danced around.

"Yeah let's sing to our hearts content." Kakizaki agreed as she twirled around.

Madoka the level headed one was walking behind them looking exasperated, "Calm down guys, it's a beautiful day and you want to waste it inside a dark claustrophobic karaoke bar not a chance. We're here to buy swimwear and you know it. So, you can't just play around like usual!" she said until she saw them at a food stand.

"One Goya Crepe, please." Sakurako asked and Madoka groaned in realization that they had completely ignored her words.

"Yeah me too!" Kakizaki added.

" Listen to me you idiots!" Madoka yelled angrily. "Ugh! Well in that case can I have one too I'm starving!"

"Fine Madoka eat and grow fat." Kakizaki said before she took a bite of her crepe. "Blech! This is really bitter!"

"Ah! Look at these clothes, they're so cute!" Sakurako said as she looked in the window by the nearby shop.

Kakizaki gasped, "Hide!" she cried dragging her two friends behind a small statue as Sakurako dropped her crepe.

"My crepe!" Sakurako whined before Kakizaki pulled her back into hiding.

"Kakizaki what is it?" Madoka asked concerned until she was hushed by said girl.

"Look over there." The purple haired girl motioned ahead.

They looked seeing Konoka and Ryuzaki looking at clothes, "Hey isn't that Ryuzaki and Konoka?" Madoka asked.

"You're right I wonder what they're doing out here?" Sakurako pondered.

"Well Ryuzaki what do you think?" Konoka asked holding up a sweater in front of her.

"It's definitely you Konoka." Ryuzaki said but saw her hold a shirt up to him.

"You'd look great in this to."

"Well I don't know." Ryuzaki said not being one on fashion.

The three cheerleaders watched with worried looks as Madoka spoke, "You think they're…"

"I sure hope not." Sakura said equally worried until all three cried out, "IS THIS A DATE?"

"But Ryuzaki's an adult there has to be a logical explanation for this right, like maybe they're shopping like brother and sister." Madoka tried to think of a logical reason.

"Brothers don't take sisters to Harajuku!' Kakizaki cried knowing it's no place for people with sibling relationships to shop.

"So it must be a date!" Sakurako cried.

"I think you're right." Madoka agreed.

"But Ryuzaki's a member of the teaching staff, won't he get into trouble if he gets involved with a student?" Kakizaki asked getting her friends attention.

"Are you saying Ryuzaki could actually get fired?" Sakurako asked in worry.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kakizaki affirmed her.

"Hold on girls we're talking about our responsible sensei Ryuzaki, I'd be willing to bet you anything Konoka's the one fooling around with him." Madoka put in.

"You think?" Sakurako gasped.

"Well let's not forget Konoka is the deans granddaughter which should make her the closest one to Ryuzaki who's on the teaching staff." Kakizaki explained.

"Asuna goes to bed early…" Madoka theorized.

"And then Konoka would sneak over to Ryuzaki's…" Sakurako continued as all three envisioned a naked Ryuzaki blushing nervously as an equally naked Konoka slowly climbed on top of him.

"EVERY NIGHT WILD FORBIDDEN LOVE!" Sakurako cried in fright of the possibility.

"We have to contact the authorities!" Kakizaki suggested.

"You mean the school staff?" Sakurako asked.

"You idiots if we did that we would get sensei fired and Konoka expelled!" Madoka reasoned with them.

"Then there's only one person we can tell." Sakurako said.

Later on back at Mahora's cafeteria Asuna was stretching her arms up, "What a morning." She yawned.

"Asuna." Setsuna said while approaching.

"Hey Setsuna what up?"

"Asuna have you seen Ms. Konoka anywhere?"

"Konoka, no why?"

"I've been looking all over for her and she's not answering her cellphone." Setsuna said until Asuna's cell started ringing.

Asuna checked the ID, "Kakizaki?" she answered it, "Hello, what's going on?"

"Asuna this is really bad they look like they're about to quit school, run off, and get married!" Kakizaki exaggerated.

"What, what're you talking about?"

"Ryuzaki and Konoka, you should see it!" Sakurako spoke from their line.

"Better yet we'll send you a picture to prove it!" Madoka added as they hung up.

"Madoka wait!" Asuna called but they hung up.

"What did they want?" Setsuna asked.

"Who knows." Asuna said as he cell ringed signaling she had mail. She opened it and they saw it was a picture of Ryuzaki and Konoka looking close together which make the two jump in surprise while Setsuna was distraught. What added to the hype was Ayaka had just passed by and was mortified the most.

Back with the others Ryuzaki and Konoka were still wandering around, "I'm so glad you came with Ryuzaki."

"Well what kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my students go alone?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You're so sweet." Konoka said leaning close to Ryuzaki making him nervous never dealing with this kind of thing before.

Following them were the Cheerleading trio making sure to keep hidden, "Oh they look so happy together don't they?" Kakizaki asked.

"I know I can't bear to break their hearts by telling on them." Sakurako added.

"So what do we do?" Madoka asked.

Kakizaki thought and came to a conclusion, "I know let's cheer them on for true love!" she called waving her pompoms out.

"Hooray!" they called until one of their cells rang.

"Hello, Sakurako here." Sakurako answered hers.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Ayaka yelled over the phone much to everyone's shock. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, BUT AS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT! ANYTHING OTHER THAN INNOCENT FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN STUDENT AND TEACHER MUST NOT BE ALLOWED. YOU WILL STOP THEM RIGHT NOW! KAKIZAKI! MADOKA! SAKURAKO! YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE THOSE TWO DO NOT BECOME ANY CLOSER THAN NECESSARY!"

"I SECOND THAT!" Setsuna added.

"Ayaka, it's our job to cheer them on." Kakizaki countered.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ayaka yelled and sent a demonic looking picture of herself to emphasize her point along with an enraged Setsuna in the background.

"Roger." They agreed nervously.

Back with Asuna, Ayaka and Setsuna dragged her of, "Come on bells we gotta move it!"

"Hold on why am I coming?" Asuna demanded as she was dragged.

"Konoka is your roommate, and as Class rep I have to see nothing happens to sensei." Ayaka said.

"Correct and if something happens to Ms. Konoka someone will pay." Setsuna added drawing her sword.

Back with the trio Kakizaki spoke, "We should follow them but conceal our identities and I know what to do!"

The three quickly changed their clothes. Misa and Shiina wore blue and white sailor uniforms, tanned their skin quickly and put their hair in pigtails. Madoka however wore a navy male uniform with a hat to cover her hair. She looked quite boyish, much to the girl's dismay.

They were soon watching Konoka and Ryuzaki sharing an ice cream cone with Konoka feeling Ryuzaki, "Try some of this Ryuzaki, ahh…" she motioned for him to taste and he licked the tip of the cone.

"I don't like where this is headed." Sakurako said worried.

"What can we do to stop it?" Kakizaki asked.

"Careful let's not be hasty." Madoka warned them.

"It's up to you Kakizaki!" Sakurako cheered as she shoved her fellow cheerleader forward and she was stumbling her way to the supposed couple.

"Ok my turn." Konoka said ready to lick the cone until Kakizaki bumped the two knocking their ice cream cone down.

"Whoops sorry." Kakizaki said hurrying off to hide.

"Oh drat, and that was a good flavor." Ryuzaki said in monotone.

"Al right our turn!" Sakurako whispered as she dragged Madoka off and she stepped on the splattered ice cream, "Oh my good shoes, Kugio help me!" she referred to Madoka's nickname.

Madoka approached Ryuzaki and spoke in a tough voice which just a bit deepened from her already famous masculine like voice, "Hey pal, why don't you watch where you throw your ice cream! There's no toleration for litterbugs you know!" she continued acting tough while Ryuzaki stared like he was unaffected which made her worry but couldn't blow her cover.

"Ryuzaki!" Konoka gasped worried for him as the disguised Madoka stood by Konoka, "I think you need to pay a cleaning fair, or I'll take your sweetie here instead." She holds Konoka close.

Ryuzaki reached into his pocket and put money in Madoka's hands, "Here this should be more than enough to cover the damage so no need to cry over spilled milk, Konoka let's go." Ryuzaki said taking Konoka's hand and dragged her off leaving the three disguised girls feeling awkward about how that went. Ryuzaki thought to himself, 'Sakurako, Madoka, and Kakizaki, what're they doing out here dressed like that?'

The cheerleaders were soon watching behind a pillar, "Well that didn't go as we planned." Kakizaki said.

"Yeah what do we do now?" Sakurako asked as they watched the two.

"Ryuzaki you saved me, you're so kind!" Konoka cheered, "I owe you for this."

"It was nothing Konoka, really."

Konoka looked at Ryuzaki seeing he had a bit of ice cream on his cheek, "Ryuzaki your face." She giggled.

"Is something on it?"

"Just some ice cream." She replied cupping the detective's face and licked the bit of ice cream off him, "There all cleaned up." She smiled.

"Oh look at them they're even more lovey dovey now." Sakurako said envious.

"And all we did was bring them closer together." Kakizaki sighed.

"We may still have a chance girls." Madoka said to lift their spirits until they head the two conversing again.

"Ryuzaki are you tired?" Konoka asked the guy who looked a bit weak in the knees from so much walking today. "So what do you say we find a nice quiet place to rest?"

This suggestion got the cheerleaders panicking sensing intimate innuendos in it but soon the three followed them to a coffee shop where the two were sitting at a table sharing a shake while Ryuzaki sat in his normal fashion.

"So tell my Konoka I heard you and Setsuna once lived together?" Ryuzaki asked.

"That's right, back when I lived in Kyoto I grew up in a mansion, but I barely had any friends, almost none at all." Konoka started explaining, "Then Setsuna came to live with us, she was my first real friend, she'd protect me from danger and was always there to make me happy. Then sometime she had to go away on business, until I started school and we were reunited again. Though now these days she acts more like a bodyguard than a friend."

"I see." Ryuzaki said as he sipped from his drink.

Watching from behind them were the cheerleaders with bawling faces, "What a beautiful tale." Sakurako started.

"Who would've thought Setsuna would be so kind to her." Kakizaki added.

Later on as the sun was going down the three girls were watching Konoka and Ryuzaki who were relaxing, until Ayaka, Asuna, and Setsuna arrive. "Asuna I didn't know you were coming." Kakizaki said.

"I wasn't planning on, her highness kidnapped me." Asuna motioned to Ayaka.

"Al right where are they?" Ayaka asked.

"Is Ms. Konoka hurt?" Setsuna warned them ready to draw her sword.

"They're up ahead." Madoka answered.

"Oh give me a break they're probably just shopping, or maybe…" Asuna began but gasped as she looked ahead as did Ayaka and Setsuna.

"Sleeping… With his head in her lap!" Ayaka growled. And indeed Ryuzaki was sitting in his curled up position resting his head down on Konoka's lap as she laid a hand on his head. Asuna was shocked to think if Konoka was actually getting into a relationship with their teacher while Ayaka and Setsuna were ready to explode, "USURPER!" they cried ready to run over but the cheerleaders held them down so the two wouldn't hear them.

"Five more seconds and you would've been holding me down." Kakizaki whispered to the class rep and Setsuna who struggled.

"We all wanna explode right now believe me, but it's the thought of going to prison that's keeping me calm for the moment." Madoka added.

'Please tell me there's a G rated explanation for all this.' Asuna thought hoping it's not what it looks like.

Meanwhile with the two Konoka saw Ryuzaki was still asleep, "He's asleep, I had no idea dragging him all over town would take it out of him." She began as she looked at Ryuzaki's sleeping form in her lap, "Oh you're so cute Ryuzaki, I wish I had a brother just like you." She leaned down to him.

"She's going to kiss him!" Sakurako cried from where they were hiding.

Suddenly it became too much for Ayaka and Setsuna who broke free and tried to go over but they held them back, "Wait you can't go barging in!" Kakizaki cried.

"If Konoka thinks she can have him all to herself she better think again!" Ayaka shouted.

"And I won't let Ms. Konoka be taken in by him!" Setsuna added as she and the class rep got free and rushed over.

"KONOKA/MS. KONOKA!" the two shouted.

This getting her attention looked up seeing the two panting from screaming, "Ayaka, Setsuna?" she asked and saw the others falling out of the bush, "Asuna, what're you girls doing here?"

Ryuzaki who heard all this woke up as Ayaka spoke, "Don't play innocent with me we've been following you al day we know what you've been up to!"

"Could you not make it sound stalker like?" Asuna asked.

"Ms. Konoka you're not hurt are you?" Setsuna asked in worry.

"Well Konoka I guess the cats out of the bag." Ryuzaki said getting up on his feet.

"Some secrets can't be kept." Konoka giggled making everyone confused, "But I guess now's a good a time as any." Konoka took out a wrapped box from one of her bags and held it out to her red haired roommate, "For you Asuna."

"Oh." Asuna gasped taking it, "This is unexpected, what is it?"

"Go on open it." Konoka said.

Asuna did so and saw it was a turtle like alarm clock, "Wow what's?" she asked.

"Well I noticed you've been getting up almost late for work due to your clock getting too old to work so I thought I'd get you a new one, now you won't be late anymore." Konoka explained.

"I also helped pick it out for her." Ryuzaki added.

"Oh guys." Asuna blushed from the thoughtful gift.

"And here Setsuna I got something for you too." Konoka said handing her a small box. Setsuna opened it revealing a small charm with two hearts on it one black and one white, "It's a good luck charm to keep on your sword hilt, as a symbol of our friendship." Konoka smiled.

"Ms. Konoka." Setsuna gasped and blushed from the heartwarming gift.

They were unaware that the cheerleaders were creeping away until one noticed, "Girls!" Ayaka called stopping them in their tracks, "In conclusion they did not go on a date."

"A date?" Konoka asked.

"What're you talking about?" Ryuzaki was confused.

"Ask our gossip hounds sir." Ayaka answered motioning to the three.

The three turned to her looking nervous, "Sorry Ayaka but we did try our best." Kakizaki said.

"Yeah it was an honest mistake." Sakurako added.

"MISTAKE OR NOT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Ayaka shouted and started chasing them, "YOU GIRLS ARE ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE!"

They watched as the class rep chased the cheerleaders as Setsuna bowed to Konoka and Ryuzaki, "Ms. Konoka, sensei I want to apologize for having suspicions about you, I have failed as a protector."

Ryuzaki put a hand on her head patting it as she looked up at him, "You are a good protector to Konoka Setsuna, and a great friend as well. You too Asuna."

Asuna couldn't help but feel flustered by this compliment as well as Setsuna. Soon after Ayaka was through chasing the cheerleaders they were heading off, "Since we're already out and about let's hit the town maybe catch a movie?" Madoka offered.

"Good idea." Konoka agreed.

"No let's karaoke!" Sakurako offered.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ayaka sighed.

"What I love to sing." Sakurako replied.

"Yes but the rest of us have to listen." Ayaka countered.

"Some call it lyrical expression." Sakurako re-countered.

"I call it cruel an unusual." Ayaka finished as the girls laugh as Ryuzaki spoke, "You girls make living at Mahora worth it."

"Thank you sensei." The cheerleaders replied.

**(And there's the chapter, they actually thought Konoka and Ryuzaki were going to be an item. How weird. Well tune into next time guys.)**


	13. Pool party

**(Hi guys been a long time since I worked on this. Well I'm back with another chapter for you all.)**

_The took place at the elementary part of Mahora. Young girls were in their seats as a young Asuna in her preschool uniform but with the same pigtails and bells tied to them stood before the class. Her expression appears to be mild monotone as she doesn't seem thrilled._

"_All right, girls. I'd like to introduce you to our fellow new classmate here. Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka." The teacher explained._

"_Hi!" the girls cheered as a younger Ayaka gasped lightly and blinked a couple of times._

_Throughout most of class Asuna still kept her bored and emotionless face until Ayaka approached her, "Listen new girl, you need to change your attitude. I mean what's your problem anyway? You're trying to be rude, bells? Or are you just so stupid that you don't know how to talk?_

"_You're stupid... blondie."_

"_What's stupid?" Ayaka frowned._

"_YOU!" Asuna called and that moment started the first catfight between the two girls._

_They pulled on each other's hair, calling each other names, and yelling. The entire class watched as they cheered and bet on one of the other. As moments later, the vision vanished and teen Ayaka was in bed suddenly woke up freaked out with bed hair and eyes._

"Ugh! Stupid Asuna! ...Huh?" she looked around seeing she was in her room and noticed the calendar and that it was summer, "Oh that's right... it's summer vacation... I'm home.

She got up from bed and went out to the balcony to stretch. She placed her arms on the rail to see her enormous garden with a couple of fountains. She then smiled at the sensation morning feeling, 'It's good to be back.' She thought.

Soon she was walking down the hall changed into her fancy/casual clothing and was greeted by many maids.

"Good morning, Miss Ayaka. We hope you had a good night's rest." They said in unison.

"Good morning, everyone. I slept very well, thank you." She said as she was soon in her boarding room sitting at a table drinking tea as her Butler approached.

"By the way, Miss Ayaka, The Osama Family has invited you to a dinner party tonight if you're so inclined.

"I think I'd like to rest today. Please send them my regrets. Perhaps I shall see them next week." Ayaka replied.

"Of course." He said taking his leave and Ayaka thought.

'I guess I really must need rest if I'm dreaming about HER... Ugh, what an awful way to wake up in the morning with visions of that brainless monkey. How dare she follow me home! I can't even get away from her in my sleep!'

One of her maids spoke in an Englsih accent, "Miss Ayaka. You have a visitor in the foyer."

"A visitor? Who could it be? I can't even think of anyone who knows I'm here." Ayaka pondered.

"He seems like a very odd young man, but he says his name is Professor Ryuzaki." The maid answered.

Ayaka shot up form her chair in surprise and excitement, "Ryuzaki sensei?" she asked and started spinning around in bliss, "Ryuzaki sensei here at my home? Oh what joyous mind of a disaster to become a morning of delight! Hahaha... Ah?

She then noticed she was drawing attention to the maids who were staring at her oddly, until she cleared her throat to regain composure, "It seems my sensei will be paying me a visit this morning, ladies. Please see to it that he feels quite welcomed."

"Yes Miss Ayaka!" the maids said.

"What should I wear today? Something casual yet undeniably gorgeous!" Ayaka started planning.

Meanwhile in the foyer of the mansion Ryuzaki was looking around the place, "Amazing, the class rep has such fine taste in home décor."

Ryuzaki then heard the class reps voice as e looked seeing her approach in a gorgeous frilly get up, "Why Ryuzaki sensei!" she let out a happy laugh, "What brings you to my estate this beautiful…" she suddenly slid down on the floor to Ryuzaki seeing Ryuzaki accompanied by Asuna, and almost half of the class.

"Good morning Ayaka!" the class greeted.

"Hello." Ryuzaki greeted her.

"Pretty graceful there, aren't you little miss twinkle toes? Nice landing." Asuna added.

Ayaka gets up looking irritated seeing her class here as well, but mostly seeing Asuna, "What the heck are YOU doing here?" she demanded.

Asuna folds her arms and responds in a teasing manner, "Why we're chaperones of course. What does it look like?" she leered at Ayaka to further spite her, "After all if Ryuzaki were to come here alone, you'd probably chain him up and make him your slave or something!"

That started their morning fight while the girls watched placing bets, "You got some nerve accusing me for seducing my teacher!"

"I never said anything about seducing him! Why what's wrong? Feeling a little bit guilty?" Asuna replied.

Ryuzaki sighed watching this, "Must all mornings start off like this with these two?" he asked himself.

After the squabble the girls were checking out Ayaka's place while Ayaka was speaking with Ryuzaki who had Asuna and Konoka beside him.

"Professor, would you like some herbal tea?" Ayaka asked.

"I'd love some actually." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Which kind would you like?" she asked as the butler and the housekeeper strolled in with a large stroller holding a large quantity of variations of herbal tea in jars, "I've gathered many variations from several different plantations so we have quite a selection even prepared for you.

"We certainly do, sir." The butler began, "As you see, we have Rose Hip Lemon, Barbena, Dandelion, German Carmomille, Straight Funnel, Elder Flower, Surge, Apples & Cinnamon, and of course Earl Grey."

"Interesting." Ryuzaki admitted.

"I had all the tea farms bought out just in case you decided to pay me a visit someday.

"Why you little show-off..." Asuna grumbled.

"Thank you class rep, but is this really necessary?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course nothing is ever too much for my guests, especially you sensei." She said taking his hands into hers.

Asuna quickly changed the subject, "Well anyway, since we're here and all, we might as well go swimming. That big pool looks lonely."

"Definitely." Konoka agreed.

Ryuzaki looked around, "By the way where are the other girls?"

Meanwhile Fuka was swinging onto a chandelier making Tarzan yells. Ayaka and the others found her, "Fuka, get down from there right now!"

"Yeah! Quit hogging the spinny thing." Fumika added.

"It's a chandelier!" Ayaka called.

Meanwhile Yue, Fei Ku, Chao, Satomi, Sakurako, and the twins were sliding off the long stair rails having a blast laughing.

"Don't do that!" Ayaka called.

Fuka, Fumika, and Chao began jumping on the bed in one of the guest rooms.

"Stop jumping on the bed and get out of there!" Ayaka called catching them.

Sakurako emerges from one of the closets with Kakizaki and Madoka all in maid outfits from Ayaka's housekeeping staff.

"Hey look what we found! Are we like the cutest maids ever?" Sakurako asked.

Fei Ku emerges from another closet with a tiger rug above her pouncing on Yue, Chao, and Yuna with an imitating roar. The girls laughed and ran while being chased by Fei Ku, while Ayaka chased after them to stop them.

"Knock it off! Don't go in there! Get back here! Stop right there!" Ayaka finally had enough, "JUST GET IN THE POOL YOU LITTLE ANIMALS!"

Ayaka panted in exhaustion that they finally listened and rushed off to the pool. As she sighed in relief, she then looked to her right and gasped to see a slight crack in the door. Inside the room were some children's toys. She looked away and frowned in despair and sighed again. She yanks the door shut tight so it isn't seen again.

Half the class began running bare foot and jumped into the pool yelling in excitement. Their jump made the pool splash big and already they began to have their fun. Kaede was swimming with Sakurako and Yuna. Chizuru was relaxing on the edge talking to Natsumi, Kazumi was lying on the pool bed, and Setsuna was standing leaning against a palm tree keeping watch over Konoka.

The last two to enter the pool were Asuna and Konoka, while Ayaka stood by in her black two piece bikini while Ryuzaki stood by wearing blue trunks and a short sleeved white shirt.

"They certainly made themselves at home. Quite a bunch of hoodlums, aren't they?" Ayaka asked.

"They're just teenage girls class rep, it's normal behavior for them." Ryuzaki countered.

He then heard metallic footsteps approach behind him. He turns around and sees Chachamaru, "Oh, Chachamaru." He said wondering if she needed something.

Steam gushed out of Chachamaru as an upgrade occurred where she is equipping herself an underwater mask breather and hands became narrow and fins emerge from her calves.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Ryuzaki asked in confusion.

Satomi and Chao step in, "Behold the amazing amphibious Chachamaru!" Satomi explained.

"We wanted to test her out in the school natatorium but our request was denied. So when we heard about the pool party, it felt like the perfect opportunity." Chao added.

"What do you expect from the denial, after all she's not a toy." Ryuzaki reminded them since they built her.

Soon all the girls were having the ultimate pool party from blowing bubbles, splashing around, playing water volleyball, tanning, even taking rides on Chachamaru who was moving like a speedboat.

Ayaka meanwhile was sitting with Ryuzaki on the pool beds while the water splashes on its own against the tiles like wave currents.

"Ugh, great. I'm a babysitter." Ayaka grumbled.

"Sorry about this." Ryuzaki said, "I know you weren't expecting company especially all of us."

"Oh it's no worry sensei, as long as you're here I'm perfectly fine." She said.

"I'm glad to hear." He replied.

"Sensei, I have a favor to ask you..." she started blushing, "Umm... that is unless you'd rather not, I'd totally understand."

"Of course class rep, what is it?"

Ayaka stood facing the other way blushing and with her hands on her bikini strap, "Would you mind... putting some sun tan oil on me?" she asked un-strapping it.

Ryuzaki blushed a bit but kept his composure, 'In all my years I never thought I would be in a situation like this.' He thought.

Ayaka lies forward on the pool bed with her bare back exposed, "You don't know how much I would appreciate it... professor."

"Well Ayaka I've never dealt with backs before when it comes to massaging." Ryuzaki admitted since he was good at being a masseuse.

Ayaka leaned in close to Ryuzaki, "You've never put on sun tan oil? Well, I guess I'll just have to demonstrate, won't I?

Ayaka placed him on the bed and removed his shirt leaving his back exposed. She gets rubs her hands together with the oil and starts rubbing it on his back. Ryuzaki blushed at the sensual feeling while Ayaka enjoys demonstrating to him.

"All right, and you rub it on like this. Just like that. And it feels so good. A little more? How's that?"

Asuna intrudes so suddenly and kicked Ayaka in the face, "Get off him! Molester!"

Ayaka tumbles off and crashed into other pool beds and a table with an umbrella over it. She gets up with a big bruise on her cheek.

"Ugh! Speaking of molesters, how is it going with you and Takahata?" Ayaka said in spite.

"Shut your stupid mouth! Takahata sensei is NOT a molester!" Asuna shouted.

Once again they go at it in a fight with their fists, "Oh I'm so sorry, bells! That must be such a disappointment!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one buttering up a ten year old you idiot!" Asuna shouted.

"Can't they go through one day without things turning into a fist fight?" Ryuzaki asked no one in particular but Sakurako who was close by spoke.

"Don't worry about them sensei, they'll be ok. Everyone knows they've been like this since Elementary. Once they're at it, there's no stopping them. That's just the way they are." She began.

"You don't say?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah when Asuna first transferred she was so silent like she cared about nothing. Because of Ayaka, Asuna was finally able to open up and talk to us. And as long as Ayaka's around with Asuna, the more fights, the more she talked."

Ryuzaki looked back at the two still grappling and arguing and spoke, "I've heard of friendship rivalries, but this is beyond me." He said and Sakurako giggled.

About an hour later the pool was suddenly empty and everyone was inside eating in the mess hall where there happens to be a large quantity of food and drinks.

"My-my, and I thought I had the appetite." Ryuzaki said noticing the girls eating.

Ayaka chuckled, "Well what do you expect when they've been playing like monkeys all day. Besides, our chef is well renowned. What about you sensei? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not at the moment thank you. But don't let me keep you from eating." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh don't worry about me. I hardly ever eat this early. I'll tell you what, why don't we go have some afternoon tea?" she offered.

"Sounds good." Ryuzaki admitted.

Asuna was about to take a bite of her food when she noticed Ryuzaki walking away with Ayaka. She watched them for a moment as they leave.

In another room Ayaka and Ryuzaki were having tea until Ayaka presented him with some cookies, "Would you like some of my cookies? I baked them myself." She offered.

"Of course." Ryuzaki said taking a bite out of one, "Delicious, these are very good."

"I'm glad to hear that, have as many as you like." Ayaka said with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Ryuzaki said taking more bites. "You know Ayaka I've never gotten the chance to see it but for a class rep you sure do have quite a talent, not only have you gotten me some of the best teas, but your cookies are also remarkable."

Ayaka started passively at the detective, "Well... you sure are pretty amazing yourself, sensei. You're our fearless leader, you know?"

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about fearless." Ryuzaki admitted.

"But it's true, you hardly ever get scared or worry about anything." Ayaka countered.

"Well I suppose." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Ryu… I mean sensei?" she started.

"Oh please feel free to call me Ryuzaki after all it's summer and class is out." Ryuzaki answered not needing to sound like a teacher on summer break.

"Well then Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?" Ryuzaki asked and suddenly found himself being embraced by Ayaka, "Ayaka are you ok?"

"Ryuzaki, I'm glad you could be here with me." Ayaka said smiling happily. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound that spoiled the moment, "What was that?"

"Sounded like a crash." Ryuzaki believed as the two hurried outside with Asuna and Konoka.

"What's happening?" Asuna asked.

Ayaka looked seeing something moving around in the pool like a fast shark, "What's that in my pool?"

"It's Chachamaru, she's stuck in berserk mode." Chao explained.

"Berserk mode?" Asuna asked.

"How did that happen?" Ryuzaki asked looking around seeing the Narutaki's looking nervous.

"We sort of wanted to play with Chachamaru and we broke her controls." Fuka explained sheepishly.

"Everyone out of the water!" Ryuzaki called as the girls evacuated the pool as Chachamaru continued swimming around.

Chachamaru approached a close up and everything blacks out and a loud crash is heard. As it cleared up, Satomi, Chao, and Chachamaru stood before Ayaka bowing very apologetic. And the rest of the entire class is watching.

"We're so sorry." Satomi and Chao apologized.

"I apologize as well, Ayaka." Chachamaru added while Ayaka just started at them firmly

"Good thing I remembered that voice command." Chao said looking sheepishly.

"Of course if we remembered it earlier, you'd still have a window." Satomi added feeling sheepish as well.

Ayaka could only growl having enough frustration for one day, "This is just perfect! From the moment I saw Asuna at my door, I should've known something bad was going to happen."

Asuna frowned, "What? How can you blame this one on me?"

"You've been ruining my day ever since I woke up! Since before I woke up!" Ayaka explained in a huff.

"Don't blame your depression on me! Go talk to your shrink about it!" Asuna shot back.

"There's nothing wrong with my therapist. And I never get depressed!" Ayaka continued and looked down depressed, "Except maybe today."

Asuna watched looking feeling a bit of sorrow to see her like this and sighed, "Okay, fine. Whatever, I get it. I'll leave. Come on, everyone. Let's start packing up." She told the girls

Everyone turns and leaves Ayaka alone to start getting their things to leave. Asuna stopped for a bit having one last thing to say, "I'm sorry... about today." She said and Ayaka was surprised at this.

"Asuna?" Ryuzaki asked wondering if she was al right as well.

"Ryuzaki." Asuna said, "Why don't you stay here and take care of things now, she could use someone like you." Asuna said secretly smiling as she left with the others.

Ryuzaki knowing Asuna was right went back to Ayaka, "I'm sorry, Ayaka. I feel awful. You really didn't deserve this."

Ayaka swallowed her depression for the undercover detective, "Please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry for the unusual way I acted."

"It wasn't your fault." Ryuzaki said.

"By the way what made you actually decide to come and see me?" Ayaka asked curiously, "With all the excitement I hadn't had a chance to properly ask you."

"Well it was Asuna's idea." He answered.

"Huh?" she asked confused as to why Asuna would suggest that.

"I heard from her you were suppose to have a brother, so she asked me to come by to cheer you up." Ryuzaki explained.

_Ayaka was silent for a moment and looked up to see Asuna still walking away until she was out of sight. This caused Ayaka to have a flashback to when she and Asuna were little. Younger Asuna was in her house one day looking around the big hall until she spotted an opened room. She went inside and looked around the play room filled with toys and a rocking horse. Ayaka strolled in noticing her._

_"What are you doing?" Young Ayaka asked but Asuna didn't respond except her curiosity shows enough giving Ayaka the hint she wanted to know, "Fine. I'm going to fill you in on a little secret, but only because I'm bored. And you have to promise not to tell anyone."_

_"Okay..." Asuna promised._

_"Pretty soon, I'm going to have a little baby brother." Young Ayaka said feeling happy, "This is his room and I got to pick out his wallpaper. Only one more month until he arrives and I'll be his sister. We'll play piano together, and I'll let him ride my pony, and it'll be perfect." She laughed happily._

_A month later at the hospital, Young Ayaka was crying in front of her father, "What do you mean I can't see him?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Why can't I?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Ayaka." Her father apologized feeling what she's feeling._

_She was sobbing as the father embraced her with a hug feeling sad too. Young Asuna was popping her head out to see young Ayaka sad and crying. She remained silent for the unfortunate news. And at the mansion while the sun is going down, Ayaka refused to eat her supper due to her depression."_

_"Miss Ayaka, you really must try to eat something. This isn't healthy." The butler said as he and her maids were worried about her._

_"I'm not hungry." Young Ayaka answered to depressed to care about her own health._

_Young Ayaka then wanders down the hall and looks at her brothers room totally empty. Tears continue rolling down her cheek as she rests her head against the door still mourning her loss. Just then, young Asuna teased her by sticking her tongue at her._

_"Crybaby!" young Asuna called._

_It suddenly brought Ayaka out of her depression and she looked back at her. Young Asuna ran off and provoked young Ayaka to chase after her._

_"You look ugly when you cry, you know that?" Young Asuna teased._

_"Everyone cries! Shut up you jerk! Besides, what do you know? You look ugly all the time!" Young Ayaka called, "Hey you get back here!"_

_The maids watched and started looking relieved, "Awe look at Miss Ayaka." One said._

_"She looks alive again, I was so worried." Another added._

_Young Asuna laughed with Young Ayaka as they appeared to hit it off fine. The flashback ended with Ayaka smiling with a small tear coming out of her eye._

"I see..." she replied, "That's right, today would've been my little brother's birthday." She then felt Ryuzaki pat her head, "I'm sure you would've made a great sister Ayaka."

"Ryuzaki?" Ayaka gasped.

"Tell you what, how about I be your brother?" he offered, "I may not be younger, but I wouldn't mind having a sister figure."

Ayaka looked lost for words at this proposal, but smiled happily, "Nii-san!" she hugged him and Ryuzaki hugged her back, "Come on let's go inside, you didn't give me that tour you promised."

Ayaka broke the hug and smiled, "Of course, come on let's go." She took him by the arm and dragged him along.

When evening came Ryuzaki returned to his living quarters where Watari was preparing dinner, "Ah Ryuzaki welcome back your dinner is about ready."

"That won't be necessary Watari, Ayaka was kind enough to have dinner with me." Ryuzaki said going to his arm chair and plopped into it."

"I see, and how was it today with the class representative?" Watari asked.

"Very well actually, she's a good person. And I'm proud to know such a kind girl." Ryuzaki smiled looking at his class roster having written under Ayaka's name 'Asuna's friend and Sister' He then sent a text to Asuna.

Meanwhile at the dorms Asuna was smiling over a photo of how she and Ayaka were young and posed like they glared at each other very mean like. She heard here phone beep and looked at it, "A message from Ryuzaki?" she asked opening it up reading the text.

'_Asuna, Ayaka said she's sorry and was happy for what you did'_

Asuna looked surprised but smiled and texted back, _'No problem'_.

**(And there's the chapter, I know L may not truly be much of the sympathizing type as seen in the movie 'Change the World' but he has his moments.)**


End file.
